Der Wanderer
by Stiggur
Summary: Harry verschwand vor mehr als 11 Jahren. Und Aragon erscheint....(Finished..... das wars mit dem ersten teil)
1. Hoffnung

Alle Charaktäre gehören J.K.R. ************** Es waren nun schon 11 Jahre vergangen, seit dem man Harry Potter zu letzt gesehen hatte. Es war der Tag vor dem 11. Jahrestag seines Verschwindens und in der neuen Zauberwelt wurde dies mit einem großem Fest in der Winkelgasse gefeiert.  
  
Wie jedes Jahr gab es auch einen Markt auf dem man alles kaufen konnte, was man wollte. Es war auch die Zeit des Tötens aller Gefangenen des Dunklen Lords, in einer Arena die wie jedes Jahr die auf dem Marktplatz aufgebaut wurde. Und jedes Jahr durfte der den 1. Gefangenen töten, der sich über das Jahr besondere Auszeichnungen verdient hatte.  
  
Es war ein solches Treiben an diesem Tag das niemand bemerkte wie ein schwarz gekleideter Mann aus einem schwarz-rot schimmernden Licht hervortrat und in Richtung Noktumgasse davon schritt. Er war komplett schwarz gekleidet, er trug eine schwarze Leder Hose und einen Umhang der so gefärbt war dass man nicht zu erkennen vermochte um welche Farbe es sich handelte. Doch kurz vor dem Eingang zur Noktumgasse blieb der Unbekannte stehen und schmiss die Kapuze zurück und man erkannte das der Mann ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte als ob er sich an schöne Zeiten erinnerte doch fiel er niemanden auf als ob er nur ein Schatten wäre.  
  
Doch ging er im selben Moment weiter als Männer an ihm vorbei gingen die er schon seit langem kannte. Nun ging er doch weiter in der Winkelgasse vorbei und schaute sich alle Neuigkeiten an die es hier gab denn er war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen! Doch als er an einer Ecke vorbei ging wo wenig los war sah er einen Mann vorbei huschen der jemanden mit sich riss. ER dachte er, hätte Geschrei gehört und rannte dem Mann hinterher. Während er lief holte er tief Luft und sprang auf die Mauer der Gasse und sah dass der Mann ein Kleines Mädchen hinter sich her zog und es mit in ein Gebäude zerrte. Er hechtete ihm immer noch hinterher obwohl er schneller war als der Mann konnte er ihn nicht sofort einholen. Doch schaffte er es kurz nach ihm am Haus anzukommen in dem er von der Mauer in das nun weit offene Gelände sprang wo mehrere Häuser standen. Er klopfte an die Tür, aber es machte ihm keiner die Tür auf, doch hörte er das Mädchen immer noch schreien. Mit einem kräftigem Tritt war die Tür aus den Angeln getreten und was er dort sah verschlug dem Mann den Atem. In diesem Haus waren mindestens 26 Kinder untergebracht. Doch es ging ihnen gut "Hey sie was machen sie hier in meinem Haus?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er das der Mann von vorhin in mitten der Kinder saß " Ich bin Kurt Lopau und wer sind sie? Sie gehören nicht zu den Todesser oder?" Der Unbekannte schaute etwas verdutzt " Nein mein Herr ich diene weder den Todessern noch dem Dunklen Lord" und er tat etwas, das Kurt noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte der Man verbeugte sich vor ihm " Ich bin Aragon Telcontar, aber nennen sie mich bitte einfach nur Streicher so heißt mein Nachnahme ins Englische übersetzt" Streicher schaute sich etwas um und deutete auf die Kinder " Sind das alle ihre?" "Nein ich behüte nur die Kinder die sich auf der Strasse rumtreiben und beschütze die Kinder so gut wie möglich von den Männern des Dunklen Lordes, aber wie es aussieht wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie mich und die Kinder finden werden. Bisher wurden wir von den anderen Bewohnern der Winkelgasse gedeckt, die noch auf der richtige Seite stehen, aber es sieht so aus, als ob alle Hoffnung vergebens wäre und die Kinder zu Gefolgsleuten des Lordes gemacht werden." "Kerbie" Sprach der Dunkele Man auf einmal. Und ein Kleiner grün schwarzer Ball kam angebraust " Bewache die Strasse und Komme sofort zurück wenn sich jemand diesem Haus nähert! Der kleine Ball piepste auf einmal in 3 Tonlagen und sauste davon "Was war das den?" "Dies war ein Kirby sie sind in unserer Welt sehr selten zu finden so sehr das sie bisher in keinem Buch beschrieben oder erwähnt werden. Sie sind ganz nützlich zur Verteidigung gegen Feinde und zur Spionage. Der Nachteil ist nur, sie können wenn sie Hunger haben eine ganze Kuh verschlingen." er legte sein Umhang bei Seite, er war auch darunter schwarz Grün gekleidet er trug einen Dunkel grünen Oberkörperschutz und an der eine Seite hing etwas das so aus sah wie ein Schwert. "So, solange der Kerbie nicht wieder kommt haben wir nichts zu befürchten" "Jetzt erzählt mal wo ihr herkommt und was ihr hier zu suchen habt und vor alledem warum ihr mir helfen wollt" Streicher trat noch näher an die Kinder und setzte sich zu ihnen " Ich komme aus dem Hohen Norden wo kaum Menschen leben. Warum ich hier bin kann ich nicht sagen, das ich weiß es selber nicht und warum ich euch helfe Kurt? Ganz einfach Die Kinder sind unsere Hoffnung und wenn sie verdorben werden stirbt die Hoffnung mit der Seele der Kinder." Er sah sich ein Kind in der Ecke an das rote Haare hatte und im ganzen Gesicht mit Sommersprossen überzogen war und ganz alleine in der Ecke mit einer Puppe spielte. " Na Kleiner wie heißt du denn?" und ging mit vorsichtigen schritten zu ihm "Ich bin Harry!" er sah ihn etwas verwundert an "Und wer sind deine Eltern?" Doch Kurt unterbrach ihn " Das waren die Wealeys, bevor sie vom dunklen Lord gefangen genommen wurden. Vielleicht sind sie schon tot. Sie gaben mir den Jungen um auf ihn aufzupassen das ist nun schon 5 Jahre her."  
  
Streicher verstummte wieder und dachte nach. nach einer halben Stunde die er Harry beim spielen mit den anderen zugesehen hatte, stand er wieder auf und setzte sich neben Kurt der sich in die Küche, oder das was am ehesten im ganzen Haus nach einer Küche aussah, verzogen hatte, um Streicher mit den Kindern alleine zu lassen " Nun Kurt berichtet mir was in letzter Zeit alles vorgefallen ist. Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier!" Er nahm zwei Tassen aus dem obern Schrank und Stellte sie auf den Tisch "Kaffe mit oder ohne Schuss?" "Ohne Danke" Und er goss sich etwas Kaffe und Kognak ein und Harry reinen Kaffe.  
  
"Ja wo fang ich an, ich glaube am Anfang. Ja es sind nun schon 10 Jahre her das der Dunkle Lord die Macht über die Zauber Welt übernommen hat. Es fing damit an, dass vor Jahren, ich denke es waren Jahrzehnte, Potters beste Freunde nacheinander umgebracht wurden, doch das machte Harry Potter nur stärker und gleichzeitig verletzlicher den jäh den alle waren tot, die ihm was bedeuteten und eines Tages verschwand er aus dem Ligusterweg und kehrte bisher nicht mehr zu uns zurück!"  
  
Er atmete tief ein um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Einige dachten er hätte Selbstmord begannen und andrer wiederum denken er wurde vom Meister höchst persönlich umgebracht, doch fand man nie seine Leiche und sein Zauberstab und seine Eule waren auch verschwunden"  
  
Und Kurt kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte den Faden wieder zu finden " Ach ja kurz nachdem Potter verschwunden war geriet die ganze Zauber Welt in Aufregung, denn Lord Voldemord ritt in Hogwarts ein und übernahm die Schule. Viele Schüler starben und manche, wie Die Weaslys kamen mit dem Leben davon, aber wurden seither auch nicht mehr gesehen. Man sagt das sie im Untergrund gegen Lord Voldemord kämpfen und das sie darauf warten, das Harry Potter wieder zu uns zurück kehrt. Doch die anderen die sich Voldemord nicht anschließen wollten starben einen qualvollen Tod. Aber die schlimmste Strafe ereilte die, die sich ihm anschlossen, sie bekamen alle das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt und werden nun von den Todessern unter der Leitung Voldemords ausgebildet.  
  
Muggelgeborene haben keinen Zutritt mehr zu Hogwarts und wenn sie in der Winkelgasse angetroffen werden, dann werden sie sofort ohne Umschweife hingerichtet. Ach ja und der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke Snape ist jetzt stellvertretender Schulleiter und zur Zeit hier in der Winkelgasse um Muggels für den unterricht zu erwerben also wie Sie sehen ist es eine schlechte und düstere Zeit, die über uns herein gebrochen ist und nicht viel Zeit zur Hoffnung besteh" Er schaute Streicher ganz tief in die Augen und fragte " Warum sind sie eigentlich vorhin in meine Türe eingetreten ?" "Ach das es tut mir leid aber ich dachte sie hätten das kleine Mädchen entführt, ich dachte schon das so etwas hier abläuft und ging lieber auf Nummer sicher" Na ja, wie dem auch sei, wenn sie heute nach hier bleiben wollen, ich habe oben noch ein kleines Gästezimmer, nichts besonders aber es steht ihnen zur Verfügung und wenn sie etwas essen wollen dann sagen sie es ruhig ich habe genug für alle!" Und er verneigte sich und sprach" So, ich werd die kleinen nun Mal ins Bett bringen und den kleinen Harry noch eine gute Nacht Geschichte erzählen." "Warten sie geben sie ihm das hier von mir" Und er ging zu seinem Umhang und holte eine Kette mit einem Weißem Edelstein hervor auf dem Stein war mit Runen geschrieben " ruhe in frieden" "Ruhe in Frieden mein Junge" sagte Streicher zu dem Stein und er fing an zu leuchten und eine Wärme ging von ihm aus. Als Kurt wieder kam drehte er sich sofort zu Streicher. "Was war das für ein Stein als ich dem Jungen die Kette umband fing er an zu lachen so wie er es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte und war kurz drauf eingeschlafen. Und die Wärme die von ihm ausging sie war warm wie die Hoffnung selbst, das ist unglaublich." Und er gab Streicher die Hand und sagte nur "DANKE" "Ja der Stein ist etwas Besonderes ich hab ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen und einem Stein geschliffen deshalb ist er etwas ganz besonderes für mich genauso wie der Junge, er erinnert mich an meine Vergangenheit. Er ist, wie mein Bruder damals war, bevor er starb."  
  
Und er stand auf und ging zu Bett ,doch vorher nahm er etwas Brot und eine Kleine Flasche mit und Brach das Brot und gab Kurt etwas davon "Nehmt es und esset davon, es wird euch die nächsten tag dem Hunger fernbleiben lassen." Und Kurt nahm und aß, es schmeckte nach nichts und wiederum nach Süßigkeiten die er als Kind gegessen hatte. " Rezept der ELBEN oder Elfen, wie ihr sie nennt" So ich werd mich mal jetzt zu Bett begeben und morgen früh aufbrechen. Und er ging oben ins Gästezimmer und es war genauso eingerichtet, wie Kurt es beschrieben hatte, doch er fand das es das bequemste Zimmer war, dass er seit Langem gesehen hatte.  
  
Er schlief einen traumlosen Schlaf, bis er auf einmal aufschrak und einen kleinen piepsigen schwebenden Ball vor sich fand. "Kerbie was ist?" Doch während er diese Worte sprach wusste er was es zu bedeuten hatte. Und Kirby war wieder verschwunden um Die Gegner zu beobachten, er faltete seine Hände zusammen und sprach "Obligate" und vor ihm erschien ein Fenster aus dem Nichts, das ihm zeigte das sich Todesser von allen Seiten auf das Haus zu bewegten. Streicher sprang auf und ging hinunter, um Kurt zu wecken der in der Ecke bei den Kindern eingeschlafen war " Reste completto" Rief er in den Raum und der Raum füllte sich mit einem Schlag mit staub der jeden zum schlafen brachte der ihn berührte "Vielleicht ist es besser so" murmelte Streicher vor sich hin und ging zum Fenster und sah das die Todesser sich nun auf dem Vorplatz versammelten. Unter ihnen war ein großer, dicker Mann den alle nur als Goyle kannten.  
  
Streicher ging zu seinem Umhang und seinem Schwert und schnallte es um und er warf sich dem Umhang über die Schulter und ging hinaus zur Tür. "Was kann ich für Sie tun meine Herren? Sie wissen doch sicherlich das wir 4 Uhr morgens haben und es eine Unhöflichkeit ist um diese Uhrzeit noch bei Leuten unangemeldet aufzutauchen!" Doch schneller als er sehen konnte war schon ein Fluch auf ihn gehetzt worden den er dank seines Zauberstabes umlenkte. "Seien sie still, wir gehören zu Lord Voldemord und kommen und gehen wann wir es für angebracht halten." Rief der Dicke der jetzt wirklich als Goyle zu erkennen war.  
  
Er nahm noch mal seinen kleinen Kerbie zur Hilfe und erkannte das es sich nur um 4 Todesser handelte die hier waren, die anderen waren wahrscheinlich abgerückt als sie sahen das sie nur gegen einen alten Mann mit Kindern im Haus antreten mussten, dachte Streicher. Doch sollte er auch diesen Feind nicht unterschätzen. "Wer sind Sie, dass sie die Frechheit besitzen hier aufzutauchen?" "Ich bin Goyle II. Adjutant von Draco Malfoy, dem Kommandanten der Schwarzen Wölfe. Und ihr seid?" " Ich bin einfach nur Streicher und niemandes Adjutant!"  
  
Goyle drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. "Hab ihr gehört? Er ist Streicher, was für ein Name. Hat deine Mama dich einen Köter zu Aufzucht gegeben oder was war los das du so einen Namen hast?" und er trat noch näher an Streicher heran das sie nur noch 3 Meter voneinander entfernt waren " Zeigt mir euer Gesicht oder ich werde euch töten Drecksköter" Doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als auf die 4 Todesser eine Wolke zuglitt die von Streicher zu kommen schien. Als sie die Männer traf, wurden die arme der Männer taub und wenige Sekunden später starr. Sie schrieen vor Schmerzen doch hörte sie niemand und als die Wolke sich aufgelöst hatte waren alle 4 von Eis umhüllt und fingen an zu zerbröseln doch hörte man nun ein rauschen und von Streichers Zauberstab gingen Fäden hervor die die vier komplett einhüllten und Kurze zeit später verschwanden sie spurlos. sie tauchten nie wieder auf.  
  
Und niemand konnte berichten wer der Unbekannte, war der es als erster gleichzeitig mit 4 Todesser aufnahm und sie verschwinden ließ. Diese Ereignis gab den Menschen wieder Hoffnung das es noch nicht zu spät war gegen das Dunkle zu kämpfen auch wen sie es verbergen mussten. Als Streicher in das Zimmer trat ging gerade die Sonne wieder auf "Finite" Und der Schlafzauber war aufgelöst. Er legte seine Sachen wieder auf den Stuhl und legte sich schlafen doch vorher gab er Kerbie zur Belohnung noch ein stück seines Brotes das Kerbie piepsend und schwirrend annahm bevor er verschwand. 


	2. Ein Ende, ein neuer Anfang

An Dieser geschichte gehört mir nichts. ***** DAS ENDE?  
  
Es war einmal vor langer Zeit... eigentlich ist es gar nicht so lange her, wie es den Menschen in der Zauberwelt vorkommt, denn es ist eigentlich nur 11 Jahre her seit die Zauberer ihre Hoffnung verloren haben. Es war damals eine Zeit in der Voldemord 13 Jahre nicht an der Macht war, er wurde durch den Jungen Harry Potter seiner Macht beraubt doch er kam nach Ende des Trimagischenturniers wieder an die Macht und herrscht nun wieder über die Welt der Magie. Er hätte vielleicht aufgehalten werden können, doch Harry Potter verhinderte dies, indem er versuchte den Tod von Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger zu rächen, beide waren Harry Besten Freunde und Hermine war mit Ron zusammen. Als er die Neuigkeit erfuhr Harry sagte nur:  
  
"Habt aber ganz schön lange gebraucht"  
  
Aber jeder, der in Harrys grüne Augen sah, wusste das es ihn schmerzte das Ron derjenige war den Hermine vorzog. Harry wollte es nie wahrhaben das er irgendwas führ Hermine empfand aber als es zu spät war es nun einmal zu spät. Doch was am Ende mit den beiden passierte das hat ihn noch mehr Schmerz bereitet als der Tod seiner Eltern, die als Harry jung gewesen war von Lord Voldemord getötet wurden. Eines abends war Lord Voldemord in die Schule eingebrochen und hatte seinen besten Freund Ron aus Gemeinschaftsraum entführt, um ihn vor Harrys und Hermines Augen hinzurichten. Das Letzte was er sagte bevor seine Augen sich schlossen waren "Harry versprich mir das du ja gut auf meine beiden Mädchen aufpasst!!!"  
  
Und seine Augen schlossen sich. Harry wusste was er meinte. Er sollte gut auf Hermine und auf Rons kleine Schwester Ginny aufpassen, sie war die jüngste Weasley und das einzige Mädchen der Familie. Doch Harry hatte schwere Zeiten vor sich, alle machten ihn für den Tod seines besten Freundes verantwortlich, ausgenommen der Familie Weasley. Aber leider musste er immer wenn er in Hermines Gesicht sah an seinen toten Freund denken. Doch das sollte nicht alles sein, denn Herminen machte ihm auch Vorwürfe, dass er nichts gegen Voldemord in der Nacht als Ron starb getan hatte. So musste er erkennen das er mal wieder alleine auf der Welt war sein Freund war tot und seine beste Freundin hasste ihn dafür das er war der er war. Aber alles änderte sich in der Nacht vor den Jahresabschlussprüfungen als er einen Brief von Hedwig bekam Ich Hab deine Kleine Freundin hier bei mir und wenn du sie lebend wiedersehen willst komm in den Verbotenen Wald! Du weist schon wer Harry rannte so schnell er konnte und fand Lord Voldemord sofort! Er sah Hermine vor ihm bewusstlos liegen  
  
" Nimm sie mit oder ich töte sie"  
  
und Voldemord verschwand.  
  
"du willst wohl alle vernichten die was mir etwas bedeutet???"  
  
Doch es kam nur ein Echo seiner eigene Worte zurückgeschallt. Harry schmiss Hermine über die Schulter und rannte so schnell er mit Hermine über der Schulter rennen konnte hoch zur Schule um sie zur Krankenstation zu bringen. Harry schritt durch die Eingangshalle und wollte gerade die Treppen hochsteigen als ihn Snape aufhielt  
  
" Na Potter mal wieder gegen die Regeln verstoßen und mit ihrer kleinen Freundin wieder im Verbotenen Wald gewesen..."  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht Harry unterbrach ihn wutentbrannt "Ach verschwinden Sie! Sie wurde von Voldemord verletzt und außerdem denke ich haben sie was besseres zu tun als mir im Weg zu stehen und mich daran zu hindern Hermine in die Krankenstation zu bringen." Harry ging gerade aus weiter zur Krankenstation wo er Hermine in die Obhut von Madam Pomfrey gab. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon auf dem Gang auf und ab ging, immer mit dem Gedanken im Kopf das Hermine hoffentlich nichts passierte war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich Vorwürfe zu machen das er daran schuld war, was Hermine geschehen war. Doch leider verstarb Hermine noch in derselben Nacht. Kurz vor ihrem Tod durfte Harry noch einmal Hermine sehen sie war bei Bewusstsein  
  
"Danke Harry das du für mich da warst als ich dich brauchte"  
  
Harry nahm Hermine in den Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr  
  
"Es tut mir leid das du das wegen mir durchmachen musst."  
  
Stille und er fügte hinzu  
  
"Ich Liebe dich ich habe dich immer geliebt."  
  
Hermine drehte ihren kopf zu Harry  
  
"Ich weiß denkst du ich bin sblind?"  
  
Harry drückte Heermine noch fester an seine Brust als er eh schon tat und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn er wollte ihr noch sagen das alles wieder gut wird aber sie war friedlich im ewigen schlaf versunken. Harry wusste das dieser Augenblick kommen würde doch hätte er nie gedacht das es so schnell ging.  
  
"Es war eine Art gift was ihr injeziert wurde"  
  
doch Harry nahm nichts mehr war er war ganz und gar in seiner eigenen Welt versunken. Er sah seine beiden Freunde in seinem inneren lächeln und er wusste das SIE immer bei ihm sein würden. Doch wurde ihm in den nächsten Wochen klar das nichts mehr so war wie früher, er hatte niemanden an den er sich wenden konnte denn alle hatten Angst das sie, wenn sie sich mit Harry einließen die nächsten sein würden. Harry hatte eine sehr schwere Zeit und er fragte sich jeden Tag warum er so ein hartes Schicksal erleiden musste, er der früh seine Eltern durch Lord Voldemord verlor, er der bei den schrecklichsten Muggeln aufwachsen musste die ein Mensch sich nur vorstellen konnte, er der Digorrys Leiche vom Trimagischen Turnier zurück brachte, er der jetzt nun die Letzten verlor die ihn immer nur als Harry ansahen und nicht als "der Junge der lebt". Die Liebe zu seinen Freunden hatte diesen das schreckliche Schicksal eingebracht und Harry war klar, das er nichts mehr wollte als bei seinen geliebten Freunden zu sein. Doch es war ihm auch bewusst das er einen Schwur gegeben hatte und er würde alles tun um ihn niemals in seinem Leben zu brechen. Harry war klar das der Schwur auf Ginny aufzupassen ihn als einziges hier in Hogwarts hielt.  
  
Eines Tages verschwand wieder ein Drittklässler aus Hogwarts, den Harry aber nicht kannte. Harry machte sich sofort auf um in den verbotenen Wald um Voldemord daran zu hindern noch einen Mord an einen Unschuldigen zu verüben er schaffte gerade noch rechzeitig Voldemord zu erreichen und ihn aufzuhalten dich Voldemord war für Harry zu stark und so passierte was passieren musste Harry verlor seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Avaada kedrava"  
  
doch der Zauber traf nicht ihn sondern Albus Dumbledore, den Schuleiter der Schule. Und Lord Voldemord verschwand so schnell er konnte. Nach dem was Dumbledore für Harry tat war ihm so als ob er sich nicht aufgeben sollte, doch machte er sich große Vorwürfe, dass noch ein großartiger Mensch sterben musste weil er einen Fehler begangen hatte und Voldemord im Alleingang besiegen wollte.  
  
Doch irgendwann begannen auch die Ferien zum 6. Schuljahr und Harry wusste nicht wie er diese Zeit bei den Durslys rumbringen sollte und eines Abends verschwand Harry Potter aus dem Ligusterweg und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Man munkelte das Lord Voldemord ihn getötet hatte. Andere glauben er hätte Selbstmord begannen doch seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden und einzig die Familie Weasley wusste das Harry Potter niemals sein Versprechen brechen würde. 


	3. Das Duell

Alle Charaktäre gehören J.K.R. *********************** Das Duell  
  
Die Ränge waren komplett gefüllt, keiner wollte sich das Spektakel in der Großen Arena entgehen lassen, denn wie jedes Jahr gab es einen Wettbewerb, der einem Teilnehmer Ruhm und Geld bringen konnte, aber auch ein Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, dass war nicht unüblich. Ein schwarz gekleideter kleiner Man stand in der Mitte der Arena und sprach zur Menge "heute zu, 10 Jahrestages des Sieges veranstalten wir zur ehren des Lord Voldemorts das Siegesfest. der Auftakt des Festes wird ein Duell sein, für alle die Willens genug sind eines zu bestreiten." Die Menge bebte und jubelte wie es selten vorkam, es hatten zwar alle Angst vor den Todessern aber einen von ihnen in einem erlaubten Duell zu besiegen gefiel ihnen besonders gut, doch leider war die gute Laune so gut wie verflogen als sie erfuhren gegen wen sie antreten sollten. "Der Duellant wird sich mit Leutnant Malfoy messen, dem Kommandant der Schwarzen Wölfe (sie hießen so weil sie genau so brutal und Schlau waren) jeder der es schafft 2 Minuten mit ihm im Ring zu bleiben oder ihn zu besiegen bekommt 10000 Gallonen und einen Platz bei den Schwarzen Wölfen." Die Massen waren wieder angehalten worden zu applaudieren. Aber einige taten es auch da sie sich gute Chancen ausrechneten gegen Malfoy anzukommen. Doch schon nach 20 Minuten zeigte sich das niemandem Malfoy gewachsen war, der Stärkste hat es gerade mal geschafft 1 Minute mit ihm im Ring zu stehen. Er bekam als einziger ein Preisgeld in Höhe von 2500 Gallonen. Die meisten besiegte er mit dem Beinklammerfluch, einen anderen nahm er einfach den Zauberstab weg und zerbrach ihn. Als sich nun niemand fand der gegen ihn antrat, wollte der Sprecher schon fortfahren doch dann stand Streicher ,der gegen morgen in der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht war, auf. Nun erkannte man das er schwarz-grau gekleidet war und einen 3 Tagebart trug und sein Gesicht war wilder als die Natur, das einzige farbige was er trug war eine grüne Spange auf der linken Seite seines Umhanges die mit goldenen Runen verziert war. Aber das Außergewöhnlichste an ihm waren seine Augen, sie waren alt, aber auch gleichzeitig jung. " Halt" rief er aus. Als er sich erhob drehten sich alle Anwesenden zu ihm um denn er war der Erste, der es wagte einen Anhänger Voldemords zu unterbrechen. "Ich will versuchen es mit dem Hauptmann aufzunehmen auch wenn ich vielleicht keine Chance habe werden." Der Kleine Mann Richtete seine Augen genau auf ihn und fuhr fort. "Nun wenn Sie so wollen und der Leutnant nichts dagegen hat dürfen sie in den Ring treten aber es sind keine anderen Waffen erlaubt außer dem Zauberstab." Und der Kleine richtete den Blick auf das Schwert was in der Scheide steckte. Die Scheide war genauso schwarz wie sein Mantel aber je länger man sie ansah desto eher kam es einen vor als ob sich sie die Farben wechselte. Der Griff war schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht aber mit Goldfäden durchzogen. Manche merkten, dass es sich genauso mit von Streicher verhielt, je mehr Leute ihn anguckten desto mehr passte sich der Mantel der Umgebung an. So das es fast so aussah als ob er verschwunden war. Doch nun trat er hervor und ging runter zum Ring. Er legte sein Schwert an der Wand ab und sagte einem Kind das er auf ihn, wie er es nannte aufpassen soll und gab ihm 2 Gallonen. Und wirklich das Kind wich nicht einen Zentimeter vom Schwert, solange der Kampf dauerte. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte Malfoy ihn "So einen Mantel und eine Scheide für ein Schwert hab ich in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen wenn der Kampf vorbei ist möchte ich die Klinge sehn, wenn das äußere schon so wertvoll ist wird das Schwert sicherlich aus purem Gold bestehen" " Nein Mein Herr es ist ein Schwert aus einem Metall das es in dieser Umgebung nicht gibt und im Kern befindet sich ein Diamant." "Ach sehr interesant lasset es mich mal führe, wenn der Kampf vorbei ist. Und nun sagt mir euren Namen denn euch hab ich hier noch nie gesehen." Und Streicher trat ihm nun noch näher als er es vorher tat, Malfoy konnte seinen Atem Riechen er Roch nach Gras und Wald. " Nein Herr, ich kann es euch nicht erlauben dieses Schwert zu führen. Aber meinen Namen möchte ich euch nennen ich bin Streicher" Malfoy schaute sich den Mann genau an und überlegte sich warum er sich selbst Streicher nannte, obwohl er besser gekleidet war als die meisten Anwesenden "Streicher ist kein Name also ihr sollt mich nicht zum narren halten. Und er blickte Streicher ungläubig an. "Doch mein Herr SO lautet dieser, meinen alten Namen hab ich vor Jahren abgelegt, deswegen nur Streicher" und er verbeugte sich und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhanges. Er war schwarz wie die Nach und trotzdem strahlte er wie das Licht des Morgengrauens. Malfoy tat es ihm gleich, er zog seinen Zauberstab mit der Herzschlagader eines Drachens der mit Eichenholz umhült war und vom ihm ging eine Macht der Zerstörung aus, der Streicher lange nicht mehr begegnet war. Nun verbeugten sie sich gegenseitig und Malfoy schrie sofort seine erste Beschwörung. "Expelliarmus" und Streiche verlor seinen Zauberstab. Doch als Malfoy ihn durchbrechen zu versuchte war der Stab so hart und fest wie ein Metallrohr und doch so leicht wie eine Feder "accio" und Streicher hielt seine Hand in Richtung seines Stabes und er kam blitzschnell angeflogen doch Malfoy war schneller. "Crucio" Während er seinen nächsten Fluch auf Streicher richtete gab es ein Getöse in der ganzen Arena, denn Malfoy hatte in einem normalen Gefecht einen der stärksten Flüche benutzt. Nur leider hatte Malfoy die Rechnung ohne Streicher gemacht, denn er sprang ganz schnell in die Luft und der Fluch versengte ihn nicht mahl seinen kostbaren Mantel "Er ist dem fluch allein durch Schnelligkeit ausgewichen" rief der Kommentator "so etwas ist bis jetzt noch nie passiert und man hat auch noch nie gehört das ein Magier einen Fluch ohne Magie abwenden konnte". Doch der Kampf war vorbei während, Streich auswich hatte er gleichzeitig den Ring verlassen und so war Malfoy der Sieger doch der moralische war eindeutig Streicher. 


	4. Der Letzte Wille

Alle Charaktäre gehören J.K.R. ******************* Der Letzte Wille  
  
Streicher verbeugte sich vor Malfoy und wollte gerade davon schreiten, als Malfoy ihm am Arm fest hielt "Dieser Mann hat es als einziger geschafft 2 Minuten mit mir im Ring zu bleiben seht es euch auf der Uhr an" und tatsächlich zeigte die Uhr 2minuten und 1 Sekunde an. "So soll es sein gebt Streicher 10000 Gallonen und macht ihn zu einem von uns"  
  
Doch bevor Malfoy weiterreden konnte, unterbrach ihn der in Schwarz gekleidete Kämpfer "Nein Mr. Malfoy behalten sie ihr Gold und zu einem Schwarzen Wolf möchte ich auch nicht ernannt werden ich bin der, der ich bin, Streicher" Malfoy bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Je länger er den Mann beobachte desto mehr meinte er ihn zu kennen aber dafür hatte er im Moment keine Zeit, er musste sich jetzt um die Hinrichtungen kümmern.  
  
"So will ich dich wenigstens einladen die Hinrichtungen von hier oben mitzuverfolgen und es gehört dir auch der 1. Kopf, egal wer es ist." Er gab dem Kommentator ein Zeichen, indem er seine Hand hob und ihn zu sich winkte.  
  
"Sehr gehrte Hexen und Zauberer heute ist es wieder so weit. Die Hinrichtungen der Gefangenen von Lord Voldemord" Sie führten eine Frau um die 20 Jahre in die Arena, der Platz war durch Magie verändert worden nun sah man Streckbänke, Galgen und einen baumstumpf und eine Axt. "Ginny Weasly die Anführerin der Rebllen hat sich wegen Verrat am Dunklen Herrscher und am Verbreiten der Geschichte vom Jungen der lebt straf bar gemacht und wurde durch Lord Voldemord zum Tode verurteilt, dieses urteil wird nun vollstreckt von.."  
  
Der Kleine Mann hielt an und sah Malfoy ratlos an "Er heißt Streicher und dies sei seine Belohnung" Er drehte sich wieder zum Publikum "Von Streicher" und die Menge war still, denn es war das erste mal das jemand die Ehre abgab den 1.Gefangenen zu töten, der meist auch der wichtigste war. Die Frau wurde hereingeführt und vor Streicher gestellt "Du Verräter" schrie Ginny aus Leibeskräften doch Streicher achtete nicht darauf und zeigte nur mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Baumstumpf. Sie schleiften die junge Frau regelrecht zum Stumpf, wo ihr Kopf mit magischen Seilen fixiert wurde "Streicher hat sich für die qualvolle Enthauptung entschieden welche schon seit Jahren nicht mehr angewendet wurde da der Tod zu schnell eintritt", rief der Arenaspreche zur Menge und Streicher ging auf Ginny Weasly zu "Sie Verräter!" kreischte sie, "Sie haben hier eine Show geboten und nun möchten sie meinen Kopf sie verdammtes Schwein, wenn doch nur Harry Potter hier wäre, er würde dir und allen anderen tierisch in den Hintern treten!" Durch die Menge ging ein Raunen denn Ginny hatte es gewagt den verbotenen Namen zu sagen. Doch Streicher ließ sich nicht von seiner Tat abhalten.  
  
Er bückte sich herunter zu Ginny und sprach mit leiser Stimme die jeden in der Arena wie Gesang eines Vogels vorkam. "Ich habe in den letzten Jahre genug Freunde verloren und dann muss ich nicht noch jemanden töten, der sich für die richtige Sache stark macht, das hätte Harry Potter nicht gewollt."  
  
Ginny zuckte zusammen, hatte sie eben richtig gehört, der Mann hatte nicht vor sie zu töten? Oder war sie nun schon ganz verrückt geworden? Ginny sah Aragon an "Harry" rief sie. Streicher erhob sich und der Himmel fing an sich urplötzlich zu verdunkeln " Ja ich kannte Harry Potter doch bin ich Aragon Telcontar der Hüter des Wissens. Ich bin geschickt worden um den letzten Willen meines treuen Gefährten auszuführen.  
  
Und er zog sein Schwert aus der Klinge "Lord Voldemort zu besiegen und die Weltordnung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen"  
  
Just in diesem Moment kamen einige Todesser angerannt, die alle Flüche um sich warfen, doch sie prallten alle an seinem Schwert ab "Dies ist das Schwert von Harry Potter" und er hielt es dem Himmel entgegen und ein Blitz, so schien es, ging aus der Spitze gen Himmel.  
  
Und er schnitt Ginny von Baum stumpf los "Verschwinde und suche einen Mann namens Kurt Lopau dort wirst du einen Jungen finden der einen weißen Stein um den Hals trägt es ist dein Bruder." Und er schmiss ihr seinen Zauberstab hinüber. "Und nun geh und befreie die anderen. Um die hier werd ich mich schon kümmern" Und Ginny verschwand, doch nicht nur sie, sondern auch Malfoy war gerade dissappariert. Die Todesser kamen immer noch auf Aragon zugelaufen er rammte sein Schwert in den Boden der Arena und ein Knall war zu hören, der alles was die Menschen in der Winkelgasse je gehört hatten überstieg.  
  
Und die Erde fing an zu schwingen immer mehr und mehr bis sich niemand außer Aragon auf den Beinen halten konnte, doch tat sich jetzt da wo er stand ein großer Riss in der Erde auf, der einige Toddesser in den Tod riss, da sie sich sofort nachdem sie geöffnet war wieder schloss.  
  
Crabbe der Anführer der übrig gebliebenen Todesser rannte auf ihn zu und schickte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihn zu, doch alle blieben an der Klinge des Schwertes kleben und so blieb Crabbe nichts anderes übrig als sein eigenes Schwert zu ziehen. Doch bevor er das tat faltete Aragon die Hände und schloss die Augen und aus seiner Linken hand schoss ein Feuer ball auf Crabbe zu, der versuchte auszuweichen. Doch es war zu spät, dort wo er gestanden hatte befand sich nun nur noch ein Häufchen verbranntes Fleisch und zwei Stiefel. Die Zuschauer die das Spektakel mitverfolgt hatten gerieten in Panik und viele wurden todgetrampelt. Doch Aragon war noch lange nicht fertig, er verfolgte jeden einzelnen Todesser den er finden konnte und brachte ihn um.  
  
Die die sich ergaben wurden in einem Bannkreis gefangen genommen. Doch es waren nur wenige, die Aragon und seine Rache entkamen. Insgesamt wurden in den 2 tagen, in denen er nun hier war 25 Todesser getötet und 5 gefangengenommen.  
  
Streicher vergewisserte sich noch mal das niemand seinem Angriff entkam und ging nun auf die Todesser zu die sich ergaben. Er richtete seine Hände den Todesser entgegen "Accio" und alle Zauberstäbe kamen in seine offene Hand geflogen und er Zerbrach sie.  
  
"Memoria" und alle Todesser bekamen einen starren Blick als ob die Welt an ihnen vorbeiging und sie nie aus ihrer eigenen Welt ausbrechen wollten. Und er steckte sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide, zog seinen Mantel an und verschwand. 


	5. Zuflucht

Alle Charaktäre gehören J.K.R. ********************* Zuflucht  
  
Niemand sah Aragon kommen, weder Ginny noch Kurt, sie saßen beide am Tisch in der Küche und unterhielten sich angeregt über den kleinen Harry. "Es ist gut zu wissen das es meinem Bruder in letzter Zeit gut ging, nachdem unsere Eltern von Voldemord gefoltert und getötet wurden." Sie schaute sich um " Aber wer ist dieser Aragon? Er sagte er kannte Harry"  
  
Nun schaute sie Kurt mitten ins Gesicht "Es kann gut sein das er Harry kannte, immerhin hat er dich vor den Todessern gerettet" gab Kurt zur Antwort "Und er gab deinem kleinen Bruder diesen Stein" Er zeigte auf Harrys Kette mit dem weißen Stein. "er ist irgendwie magisch"  
  
Und Ginnys Augen strahlten, als sie den Stein sah. "Ja ich kannte Harry er war mein Gefährte auf sehr langen Reisen ich habe mit ihm sehr viele Abenteuer erlebt und bei unserm letzten verstarb er." sprach eine Dunkle traurige Stimme die aus einer Ecke des Zimmers zu kommen schien. Und da stand er, Aragon. Ginny und Kurt erschraken sehr als sie ihn sahen, denn bisher hatte es noch nie jemand geschafft unbemerkt an einem der beiden vorbeizukommen. "Ihr wollt wahrscheinlich vieles wissen, doch ist es Zeit aufzubrechen, den Zauber dem die Todesser unterlegen sind verliert bald seine Wirkung und bis dahin möchte ich verschwunden sein."  
  
Er drehte sich nun zu den Kindern und hob seine Hand und die Kinder verschwanden in einem Aufflackern des Lichtes das Aussah als würde es brennen nur war es nicht rot wie Feuer sondern rot blau schwarz grün und weiß. Das Licht umhüllte alle Kinder vollständig, nur der kleine Harry war nicht umhüllt worden. "Es geht ihnen gut. Ich werde sie sofort zurück beschwören wenn wir ein sicheres Versteck gefunden haben, und keine Sorge sie werden dort wo sie jetzt sind gut behandelt." Ohne Wiederworte machte sich Kurt daran ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken. Nach 10 Minuten war er endlich soweit das sie das Haus und Kurt altes Leben verlassen konnten.  
  
Harry und Ginny standen mitten auf der Straße und sahen zu Kurt hinüber , neben ihm stand Aragon der sein Schwert noch immer festhielt es steckte zwar in der Scheide doch war Ginny sich sicher, wenn irgendjemand in diesem Moment versucht hätte einen der 4 Umzubringen, wäre er schneller tot gewesen, als das er hätte "stirb" sagen können. Die 4 setzten sich in Bewegung, allen voran Ginny die ihnen den Weg zum Versteck zeigte, am Ende der Gruppe ging Aragon der sich mehrmals umschaute und alles verdächtige durch Kerbie sondieren ließ "Warum apparieren wir nicht" wollte Kurt wissen. "Weil unser Versteck magisch geschützt ist und außerdem kann der kleine Harry nicht apparieren." Und ging weiter, aus der Winkelgasse fort, sie waren jetzt irgendwo im London der Muggels. "Moment bitte" Aragon blieb stehen "Ich muss mal eben meine Kleidung wechseln. Und ein Leuchten ging von ihm aus. Das schwert verschwand sein Umhang verwandelte sich zu einem Mantel seine Lederhose wurde zur schwarzen Stoffhose. Und sein Bauchschutz verwandelte sich in ein Rotes T-Shirt, das einzig farbige an ihm, der Rest war schwarz. "So nun können wir weiter" Und sie gingen die Strasse entlang, sie wollten nicht die Verkehrsmittel der Muggel benutzen, denn keiner wusste welcher Muggel ein Spion Voldemords war. Doch kaufte Aragon dem Zeitungshändler eine Zeitung ab. Ginny als auch Kurt wunderten sich woher er Muggelgeld hatte. "So lasst uns gleich mal rast machen" Und er rollte die Zeitung zusammen und ließ sie in einer Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden. Nach einer Weile setzten sie sich auf eine Parkbank. In der Nähe einer alten Kirche. Aragon holte die Zeitung hervor und ließ sich die Titelseite durch. "Wieder 3 Menschen auf unnatürlicher Weise ermordet, Polizei tappt immer noch im dunkeln" und ein anderer Artikel ließ verlauten " Mann verwandelte sich in einen Wolf" Ginny stutzte "Sieh dir das an" Aragon lass laut vor "Jetzt ist es amtlich, Tom Riddel hat sich als Gegenkandidat von Toni Blair als Premier Minister aufstellen lasse..." "Jetzt ist Voldemord sogar in der Muggel Politik das kann ja was werden." sagte Ginny und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Immer Kopf hoch Ginny, es kann nur besser werden." Und er sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln an, das sie an ihren eigenen Bruder Ron erinnerte. "Na ja wenn du das sagst" sie schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "So, lasst uns weitergehen wir haben noch ein bisschen zu wandern etwa noch 2 Stunden." und sie trotteten die Straße entlang gen Norden. Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden kamen sie an einen Park, der dem ganz ähnlich war in dem sie eine Pause eingelegt hatte. Dort aber war ein Brunnen "Gryffindor" rief Ginny ihm entgegen doch der Wasserspeier der die Spitze des Brunnen war nickte nur mit dem Kopf. "Mhh sie müssen das Passwort geändert haben nach dem ich gefangen genommen wurde." Dachte Ginny laut nach. Der kleine Harry kletterte während dessen sich Ginny mit dem Brunnen beschäftigte auf einem Baum. Doch plötzlich brach ein Ast ab und der Junge fiel aus 5 Metern Höhe nach unten. Doch er wurde 1 Meter bevor er auf den Boden aufprallte von Aragon aufgefangen. "So mein kleiner nächste mal, sind wir ein kleines bisschen vorsichtiger oder?" "Ja" sagte der junge nur und ging zu seiner Großen Schwester. "Zwecklos, ich habe alle Passwörter versucht die wir je hatten und welche auf die wir normaler weise kommen." Sie setzte sich hin und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. "Wir sind so weit gekommen und jetzt.." Doch sie hörte abrupt auf als Aragon auf den Brunnen zuging "Wärest du so freundlich uns Einlass zu gewähren. Ich bin Aragon Telcontar. Du weißt das ich nicht in Feindlicher Absicht hier her komme und das ich Freunde bei mir habe denen unbedingt Schutz gewährt werden muss, also befehle ich dir nun mache auf und lass uns ein." Und zur Ginnys und Kurts Überraschung machte der Wasserspeier genau das was er wollte, doch zu Aragons Überraschung öffnete sich nicht der Brunnen sondern der Baum an dem der kleine Harry hochgeklettert war. Und der Eingang war offen. Und Ginny führte die anderen hinunter in das Versteck. 


	6. Aragon

Alle Charaktäre gehören J.R.K **************************** ARAGON und andere Freunde  
  
Sie gingen den felsigen Weg entlang immer tiefer unter die Erde. Sie mussten noch ein paar Fallen austricksen was für Ginny kein Problem war, da sie die jenige war die sie vor Jahren geplant und eingebaut hatte. Als sie nun am Ende des Ganges ankamen war dort eine riesige Höhle, in der mehrere hundert Zauberer und Hexen lebten. Niemand bemerkte die 4, die jetzt langsam weiter gingen "Halt" rief jemand von oberhalb. "Schon gut Neville" rief Ginny zurück "dies sind Freunde von mir und mein kleiner Bruder" Neville kam zu Ginny angerannt, umarmte und küsste sie. "Wie hast du es geschafft vor den Todessern zu fliehen? und vor alledem wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein? Wir haben doch die Passwörter gewechselt!" Ginny lächelte kurz und zeigte dann auf Aragon " Ich habe diesem Mann zu verdanken, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Wenn er nicht gewesen wär, würde ich nicht mehr unter euch weilen." Aragon verneigte sich "Ich bin Aragon Telcontar. Aber nennt mich Aragon oder einfach nur Streicher." Also woher kommt ihr Streicher und wie kommt ihr hier her?" Doch Streicher antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. "Habt ihr einen Platz für mich wo ich mich um die Kinder kümern kann?" fragte er und schaute sich um, Neville staunte "Welche Kinder Ich seh nur den kleinen Junge da?" "MACHT PLATZ" hörte man Aragons verstärkte stimme durch die Höhle hallen und wie auf Befehl hin machte ihm die Höhle Platz, sie vergrößerte sich um so viel das noch 20 Kinder untergebracht werden konnten. Alle Anwesenden waren verblüfft "Dieser Streicher ist mächtig, für meinen Geschmack etwas zu mächtig" sagte Neville zu Ginny. " Ja, er ist mächtig aber er steht auf unserer Seite" "Wenn du meinst" kam Nevilles besorgte Antwort "Das selbe haben wir damals von Snape auch gedacht und nun schau, wie viele er von uns schon umgebr..." er wurde durch ein Helles licht von dem abgelenkt, was er hatte sagen wollen. Da wo eben noch das große Loch gewesen war, war der Platz nun mit einem Haus ausgefüllt. Und Aragon hob die Arme und die Kinder erschienen wieder, um die sich Kurt sofort kümmerte, doch bemerkte er das sie alle gewachsen waren als ob sie ein Jahr weg gewesen waren. Als er die Kinder sah dachte Aragon sich ,ja Greensleave hat schon ganze Arbeit geleistet'. Ginny und Neville kamen zu ihm. "Was, wie hast du das gemacht? Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen der ein Haus in eine Höhle appariert hat und vor alledem kann man hier nicht apparieren" Aragon sah Neville an als ob er eben nicht richtig gehört hat. Wer sagt den das ich hier irgendwas appariert habe das nennt man Beschwören, mehr nicht"  
  
Neville hatte nichts verstanden. "Wie den auch sei lasst uns nun ausruhen und Kurt, hier hast du eine Möglichkeit dich um die Kinder zu kümmern" Kurt nahm alle Kinder außer Harry mit und ging in Richtung des neuen Hauses. Streicher und die andern beiden gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, eine Steintreppe nach oben. "So Aragon nun erzähl mal, woher kommst du und was machst du hier" fragte Neville ihn als er sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. "Ich bin Aragon Telcontar. Ich komme aus den Dominia, das ist eine Welt ganz ähnlich dieser hier sie liegen im Welten-Bund sogar recht nah aneinander. Ich bin der Sohn des Theoen Telcontar und Rowena Eomer. Ich wurde in einem kleinem Dorf in der Nähe des Meeres geboren. Ich bin Zauberer der achten Stufe. Ich bin Weggefährte von Harry Potter."  
  
Neville Klappte der Mund auf. "Ja, Neville ich kannte Harry Potter doch kann ich dir nicht sagen wie er zu uns kam. Ich bin hier um Potters letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen" und Aragon trank seinen Humpen Bier in einem Zug aus. "Du kannst ein Zimmer oberhalb der Halle haben, aber vorher zeige ich dir was wir geschaffen haben" Und mit diesen Worten begann der Rundgang in dem Versteck. Sie kamen als erstes an einer Schule vorbei. "Hier werden die Kinder ab 11 Jahren in Zauberei unterrichtet. Weiter ging es in Richtung Norden. Ja hier haben wir unser Krankenhaus. Im Haus waren eine junge und eine alte Hexe. "Dies sind Cho Chang und Madam Pomefrey, sie haben den Dienst hier übernommen." Sie gingen weiter "Hier haben wir unser Ausbildungszentrum für Spione und Auroren, wie wir sie nennen. Sie sind so etwas wie Elitekämpfer." sie zeigte auf ein pechschwarzes Gebäude. "Dies Leiten Meine beiden noch lebenden Brüder Georg und Fred." Sagte Ginny und sah ein bisschen traurig aus, da Ron nicht dabei sein konnte. "Was ist das denn?" wollte Streicher wissen "Das sind unsere Waffenlager" "Aber der Laden ist ja geschlossen und wie ich sehe sind alle Klingen stumpf sowie komplett verstaubt. Und Aragon trat ein "JA wir haben niemanden der uns Schwertkampf bei bringen kann da unser alter Lehrer starb vor Jahren. "NA gut dann bin ich wenigstens nicht nutz los" Sagte Aragon fest entschlossen. "Wie kann ich alle zusammen rufen?" "Das machst du in der Zentrale, dort wo wir gerade waren." "Gut dann verkünde das ich morgen jeden hier sehen will der ein schwert Halten kann hast du verstanden jeden" Ginny nickte, wohl ganz verdutzt, aber sie nickte. Aragon ging nun in sein Zimmer. Das erste was er dort machte war den Spiegel abhängen und ihn gegen ein bild austauschte. "So das wäre geschafft, dann wollen wir uns mal entspannen" Er ging auf den Balkon wenn man de Felsvorsprung vor seinem haus so nennen wollte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab der sich sofort in eine Gitarre verwandelte und er fing an zu spielen:  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe It seems I found the road to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over Reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I found the road to somewhere Somewhere in His grace I cried out Heaven save me But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me But I still believe there's something left for me So please come stay with me 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me For you and me For you and me  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
Man hörte nur seine Gitarre und seine Stimme, alles andere schien verschwunden. Aragon entkleidete sich und ging schlafen, nachdem er seine Gitarre zurückverwandelt hatte und er Applaus fürs spielen bekommen hatte. Das letzt was er an diesem Abend sagte war: "Ruht in Frieden Hermine und Ron" 


	7. Ausbildung

Die Ausbildung  
  
Es war früh am Morgen des nächsten Tages, als Aragon sich reckte und damit für ihn die Zeit des Ruhens vorbei war. Er wusch sich und kleidete sich an.  
  
Als Nächstes ging er auf den Balkon wo er gestern Abend Gitarre gespielt hatte und bemerkte dass das Versteck noch nicht erwacht war.  
  
"Kerbie merkst du die Ruhe die dieser neue Tag bringt? Jeder Morgen ist ein neues Leben. Na gut lass uns denn Tag so lange er noch frisch ist nutzen und alles für das Training vorbereiten."  
  
Als Aragon Kerbies Namen aussprach kam Kerbie aus dem Bild geflogen, das Aragon letzte Nacht aufgehängt hatte. Er schwirrte fiepend durch die Luft und gab Streicher zu verstehen "Klar das schaffen wir auch noch."  
  
Und damit verließ Aragon das Zimmer. Er streifte durch die unterirdische Stadt und sah das manche schon wach waren, aber er kannte niemanden und so ging er weiter. Er kam noch an einigen Orten vorbei, die er Tags zuvor nicht gesehen hatte und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann der ganz in grün gekleidet und ein Läufer war ,wie die Bewohner der unteren Stadt sie nannten. Man nannte sie so, da sie in allen möglichen Verkleidungen und unter allen möglichen Namen durch die Oberwelt liefen und die Augen nach dem Feind aufhielten.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedete sich Aragon und ging dem Ort entgegen, den Ginny ihm gestern gezeigt hatte. Erstmals sah er ihn von innen. Das Haus, das von außer klein aussah innen so groß das Hogwarts reingepasst hätte.  
  
Aragon lächelte "Magisch vergrößert wie alles hier" sagte er und ging zu den staubigen Schränken an der rechten Seite. Dort waren alle Schwerter aufgereiht; mit dem Griff nach oben, damit sie ,wenn nötig, leicht gezogen werden konnten, dachte sich Streicher, aber was brachte das, wenn niemand mit ihnen umzugehen wusste? Doch war Aragon noch nicht zufrieden mit seiner Halle. Er veränderte denn Boden so dass dort Gras wuchs, ließ einen kleinen Bach erscheinen und die Decke veränderte er so das, er alle möglichen Wetter erschaffen konnte, wenn es nötig sein sollte.  
  
Von den Schwertern entfernte er die oberste Staubschicht. Es war mittlerweile 9 Uhr und er hatte sein Werk fast vollendet, als die ersten Leute erschienen. Allen voran Ginny und Neville. Beide erstarten, als sie in die helle Halle kamen.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragten beide wie aus einem Munde. Doch Aragon erwiderte nur "Training" und ging seine Halle entlang und sprang über den Bach den er gezaubert hatte da fiel im ein, dass ihm etwas fehlte. "Vögel und andere Tiere und ein Wald" rief er zu den beiden Anführern des Widerstands und lächelte kurz, trat dann einen Schrit zurück und sang "Malamalama i Wahine kapu A ka luna o Uweka huna I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea"  
  
Alle fragten sich, was er da wohl sang und warum er es tat, doch plötzlich fing es überall an in 5 verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten und dort wo er hindeutete erschien ein Wald, man hörte Vögel zwitschern und man sah viele Tiere, Rehe, Hasen, Eichhörnchen, Füchse, jemand behauptete sogar einen Wolf gesehen zu haben.  
  
Doch war dies nun die beste Nachbildung der Außenwelt und Aragon war mit sich sehr zufrieden. Doch wuchs in Neville immer mehr der Misstrauen zu Aragon, denn nun wusste er was er ungefähr konnte und doch fragte er sich noch immer wer er wirklich war, denn wenn er so mächtig war hätte er Voldemord schon längst besiegen können.  
  
Neville sah seiner Geliebten in die Augen und wusste genau, dass sie das selbe dachte, doch wusste er genauso das sie ihm vertraute. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis das Getuschel langsam aufhörte. In der Zwischenzeit waren alle aufgetaucht, die groß genug waren ein Schwert zu tragen und damit zu kämpfen, aber dennoch schickte Aragon einige wieder nach hause, da sie auf die Hinterbliebenen achten sollten. Denn im Versteck lebten nicht nur Menschen aus dem Wiederstand sondern auch vertriebene Zauberer, die einfach nur noch ihre letzten Jahre in Frieden verbringen wollen. Und die er zurück schickte bekamen dennoch eine Ausbildung von ihm, aber nicht zur selben Zeit wie die Kämpfer, sie wurden als Medi-Zauberer ausgeblidet.  
  
So schickte er 30 Hexen und Zauberer zurück. Und dennoch blieben Aragon noch 600 Leute, die im Schwertkampf ausgebildet werden mussten. Er verschwendete keine Zeit er zeigte jedem, wie man ein Schwert zu halten hatte und die Grundtechniken beim Schwertkampf.  
  
Nach wenigen Wochen waren alle Versammelten bereit nun auch die Umgebung der Halle zu benutzen. Aragon verzauberte alle Schwerter so dass sie keine Wunden hinterließen und keiner ernsthaft verletzt werden konnte. Sie sollten sich Duelle liefern, auf die Jagd gehen, aber nur mit einem Schwert bewaffnet. Und so kam es das man in der kompletten Halle überall einzelne Gruppen sah, die sich Duelle lieferten oder auf die Jagd gingen.  
  
Was alle Anwesenden bis auf Aragon nicht wusste war das alle Tiere die hier waren genauso schlau waren wie Menschen, denn Aragon wollte hier Lehren und kein Blutbad veranstalten.  
  
Es war irgendwann morgens, als Aragon sich dazu entschloss nun auch Magie in den Schwertkampf zu bringen.  
  
" So ich denke wir können zum letzten Abschnitt des Schwertkampfes kommen, MAGIE" Die Menge starrte Aragon nur an "Ich teile euch nun in 15gruppen ein und ihr werdet jetzt versuchen mit eurem Schwert den anderen zu entwaffnen, ohne das sich die Schwerter berühren."  
  
Gesagt getan, nun sah man, dass sich alle in irgend einer Gruppe wiederfanden, Aragon teilte sie so ein, dass jeder neben jemanden nicht so bekannten stand. Aber niemand schaffte es seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen.  
  
"Schaut mal alle zu mir herüber" hallte Aragons magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Halle. Er stand mit Ginny und Neville auf einer kleineren Anhöhe "Ginny und Neville werden mich gleich angreifen und ich werde euch beweisen das es möglich ist Magie mit einem einfachen Schwert zu vollbringen und damit niemand sagen kann das es mein Schwert ist das Magie vollbringt," er zog es aus der Schneide und gab es einer Jungenfrau im tausch gegen ihrs, "werde ich mit einem der euren kämpfen."  
  
Er nahm das Schwert in die Hand und betastete es und steckte es in die Scheide. "So wenn ihr wollt können wir anfangen" Doch noch während er gesprochen hatte kam Neville auf ihn zugestürzt. Aragon hatte keine Zeit den Entwaffnungszauber zu bewirken und so sprang er in die Luft, machten einen Salto und zog im Flug sein Schwert und landete dann wieder auf seinen Beinen" "Expelliarmus" rief er und das Schwert sprang Neville aus der Hand. Doch kurz nachdem er den Zauber wirkte kam auch schon Ginny angerannt und versuchte ihn mit dem Schwert zu überwältigen. Doch rechnete Ginny nicht damit das Aragon sie schon längst gesehen hatte "Stupor" und Ginny viel nach hinten in Aragons Arme.  
  
"Enervarte" flüsterte er und Ginny schlug die Augen auf und da war es wieder. Woher kannte sie diese Augen, die so Traurig aussahen. "So alle aufpassen, natürlich schafft ihr es nicht Magie mit einem Schwert zu wirken wenn ihr selbst nicht daran glaubt und keine Beziehung zum Schwert habt, deshalb werdet ihr nun alle Die Schwerter Tag und Nacht bei euch tragen und sie mit euren eigenen Händen pflegen und schärfen. Wenn ich jemanden von euch sehe, der sein Schwert nicht trägt oder es mit Magie reinigt bekommt er den Rest der Woche nur Wasser und Brot. Die Stunde ist beendet" So verließen sie Aragon mit Staunen in ihren Gesichtern. 


	8. Spione und andere dinge

Aufgabe, Spione und Sirius  
  
Es waren einige Tage vergangen an denen Aragon den Rebellen Nachhilfe in Sachen Schwerttanz gegeben hatte, doch sollte die letzte stunde nicht die allerletzte gewesen sein.  
  
Er achtete penibel darauf das alle ihre Schwerter trugen und dies tat er auch nachts, als alle schliefen und so kam es das es einige es geschafft hatten den Rest des Monats nur noch Wasser und brot zu essen zu bekommen.  
  
Doch wenn alle Rebellen je gedacht hatten das Aragon streng zu ihnen gewesen wäre oder ihnen das Unmögliche aufhalsen würde, dann hatten sie sich geschnitten, denn die letzte Aufgabe stand für alle noch an. Es war früh am Morgen, als Aragon aufstand sich wusch und sein Schwert zuckte um es zu reinigen. Er liebte das Schwert, es war eins der kostbarsten Sachen, die er besaß und die mit keinem Geld der Welten zu bezahlen gewesen wäre.  
  
"So Kerbie heute ist es so weit die letzte Aufgabe" sagte Streicher etwas nervös er wusste das dies kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde. Er selbst hatte damals eine ähnlich Prüfung ablegen müssen und hatte sie nur mit Müh und Not bestanden. Was aber keiner wusste, man konnte nicht durchfallen.  
  
Aragon stellte er sich kurz vor den Balkon um den Anblick der Stille zu genießen. Dort stand er für wenige Momente, als Kerbie anfing zu piepsen. "Hey mein alter freund was gibt es zu meckern?" Kerbie gab aber nicht auf, er wirbelte durch die Luft wie es nur ein goldener Schnatz konnte. "Ja ja ist schon gut ich komme ja schon." Und er stand auf und folgte Kerbie durch die Straßen und Gassen des Verstecks. Sie kamen an Orten vorbei, an denen Atreicher noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Kerbie hielt abrupt an einer Mauer an. Dort war ein Zettel angeklebt mit einem Foto von Aragon.  
  
" Auf dien Mann sind 1000 Gallonen Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, auffälliges Merkmal sind seine schwarze Kleidung und ein Schwert, das er immer bei sich trägt. Er hört auf den Namen Aragon Telirgendwas. Wer Informationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort hat soll sich bitte bei den Black Shadows melden."  
  
Aragon zuckte zusammen als er las was dort stand. "Also haben wir einen Verräter unter uns" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als an Kerbie gewannt, der darauf mehr mals in der Luft kreiste und nervös fiepte.  
  
"Ok hör zu, du bleibst hier und beobachtest diese Stelle und melde dich bei mir, du weißt ja wo ich bin" sagte Aragon nun wirklich an Kerbie gerichtet. Dieser verstand und quittierte den Befehl mit einem kurzen Pfeifen und verwandelte sich in einen kleine Katze, die auf dem boden rumstreifte. Aragon bückte sich und streichelte die Katze, aber anstatt zu miauen oder zu schnurren fiepte diese. " Aber daran sollten wir noch üben" Aragon machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Trainingscenter, wie er es nannte um die letzte Aufgabe zu stellen, er wusste das niemand mehr daran dachte und das war um einiges mehr wert als alles andere was er bisher bei ihnen erreicht hatte.  
  
Aragon betrat seine Halle und erschrak, als er Ginny und Neville dort antraf. "Es ist doch früh am Morgen, warum seid ihr denn hier?" Aragon schaute in die Gesichter, die nur all zu deutlich sagte, dass sie schlechte Nachrichten hatten.  
  
"Wir waren heute mal wieder an der Oberfläche, um uns umzuhören, dabei kam heraus das Voldemort eine große Streitmacht in Marsch gesetzt hat um alle Rebellen ausfindig zu machen." Ginny schaute kurz in Aragons Gesicht doch war dort keine Reaktion abzulesen. "Und weiter haben wir heraus gefunden, dass auf dich Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist, also würde ich mich nicht oben blicken lassen."  
  
Doch wieder tat Aragon nichts um Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, er stand einfach nur vor ihr und tat so als ob es das normalste von der Welt wäre. "Was meinst du, es wird Zeit oder?"  
  
Neville kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. "Wie meinst du das Aragon?" Er atmete kurz durch "Du meinst doch nicht Voldemords Truppen angreifen oder?" Doch Aragon hörte ihn gar nicht er ging auf den Weg in der halle entlang zu einem Fluss, der dort floss und tauchte sein Gesicht ins Wasser, atmete tief durch und ging dann langsam wieder zu Neville und Ginny zurück  
  
"Genau das meine ich, Neville, ihr habt euch die letzte Zeit nur versteckt oder irre ich mich da? Ihr habt nie sehr viel getan, oder? Aber jetzt habt ihr die Möglichkeit Voldemorts Truppen zu besiegen und für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen" Aragons Augen leuchteten als er das sagte und Ginny erschrak erneut. Das Leuchten kannte sie doch von jemanden, aber das konnte nicht sein, sagte sie sich immer wieder.  
  
"Sorgt dafür das heute alle, die im Kampf- und Sanitätsdienst ausgebildet wurden hier so schnell wie möglich antreten, es wird Zeit...." Aragons Stimme klang für Ginny so weit weg, da sie immer noch daran dachte an wen sie diese Augen erinnerten.  
  
"Kommst du Ginny?" Neville zog sie zu sich. "Ja klar" konnte Ginny gerade noch stottern als er sie raus zog. Aragon hörte wie die Fanfahren zum sammeln erklungen -etwas was Aragon eingeführt hatte, damit alle wussten wann es Zeit wurde sich zu versammeln.  
  
Aragon hob die Arme und das Bild der Halle änderte sich, es war nicht mehr die Wiese mit den Bäumen und dem Fluss und den Vögeln, sondern wurde zu einer Öden Landschaft mit einem großen Sumpf und toten Bäumen. Der Mond war zu sehen. Streicher stellte sich in der Mitte auf und wartete auf die anderen. Alle trugen ihre Schwerter oder ihr Packen mit den Heiltränken. Nach ungefähr Einer 1/4Std kam der letzte angerannt, doch war der alte Fremde mit allen zufrieden...  
  
"So, willkommen ihr alle heute ist ein besonderer Tag" Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. "Heute ist der letzte Tag eurer Ausbildung, ihr werdet nun einem Feind entgegen treten, dem ihr mit Magie wenig anhaben könnt. Ich werde euch mit diesen Kreaturen einschließen und euch in genau 2 Stunden wieder rauslassen, wer bis dahin noch lebt hat bestanden und wer nicht ja ihr kennt den Rest."  
  
Aragon wandte sich ab um wegzugehen, doch versperrten Ginny und Neville den Weg "Was soll das heißen?" fragte Neville aufgebracht. "Du lässt uns hier alle also sterben und machst dir selbst einen gemütlichen Tag, oder was???"  
  
Streicher reagierte nicht auf seinen Einspruch und als er endlich an ihnen vorbei war hörte er Neville einen wohl gewählten Fluch murmeln. "Stupor!" Doch dieser fluch traf ihn nicht mal, er prallte an einem Baum ab, der gerade dort gewachsen war. Als Streicher sich nun am Tor befand - er hatte die Tür vergrößert damit mehr Menschen eintrete konnten - hob er seine Arme und seine Augen leuchteten grün auf.  
  
Alle machten sich bereit nahmen eine Kampfstellung ein. "Dort" riefen einige und zeigten in Richtung Moor. Dort erhoben sich Menschen, doch waren sie nicht lebendig, so schien es. Ihnen fehlten Glieder und sie stanken wie verwest.  
  
"Untote" Manche versuchten durch das Tor zu kommen und gerieten in Panik, bis Ginnys verstärkte Stimme zu hören war- "Macht euch bereit, es ist nicht anderes als wir gelernt haben schützt die Medimagier, sie werden noch sehr nützlich sein, wie es scheint" Und die Menge erinnerte sich daran was sie gelernt hatte.  
  
Aragon ging in der Zwischenzeit jemanden besuchen, den er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. "Kurt wie geht es ihnen?" Kurt war überrascht Aragon hier anzutreffen und deutete ihm sich neben ihn auf die Bank vor dem Haus zu setzten. " Was machst du denn hier, ich dachte ihr habt Training?" Doch wurde er von Aragon unterbrochen "Nein, das Training ist schon lange vorbei. Sie stehen nun ihre letzten Prüfung bevor. Sie müssen gegen ihre eigene Toten kämpfen. Ich habe ein Dutzend Untote beschworen und sie mit einem Zauber belegt das sie aussehen wie die toten Verwanten, wenn man sie anschaut." "Aber was passiert mit dem Leuten dort drin?" Kurt machte ein besorgtes Gesicht "Kurt alter Freund, mach dir keine Sorgen sie haben von mir den Auftrag bekommen 2 Stunden durchzuhalten und zu überleben." " Das heißt sie könnten sterben?!" Kurt sah noch besorgter aus, als er es bisher getan hatte und sein Gesicht wurde weiß. "Keine Sorge, alle die von den Untoten berührt werden lösen sich in Luft auf und komment in einer kleinen Höhle, die ich heute morgen gefunden habe wieder raus, um nachher von mir abgeholt zu werden, denn alle können dot bestehen. Es gibt kein richtig und ein falsch. Im Kampf muss man seinem Gegner ins Auge sehen und notfalls auch sterben!"  
  
Kurt sah beeindruckt aus- Er stand auf und ging wortlos ins Haus, Aragon folgte ihm. "Sieht so aus als ob du wüsstest was du tust mein Junge" Er nahm sich eine Tasse und goss sich heißen Tee auf. er deutete mit der Kanne in Richtung Streicher, doch dieser lehnte dankend ab.  
  
Aragon verstummte kurz und Kurt konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. "Ja, ich habe vor langer Zeit auch diese Prüfung ablegen müssen, um mein Schwert tragen zu dürfen, es war kein schöner Anblick."  
  
Kurt fragte sich was er damals gesehen hatte und gegen wen er kämpfen musste "Es war schrecklich, wie ich schon sagte, es war genauso wie die Welt, die ich dort in der Halle erschaffen habe, nur gab es für mich nie einen Schutzzauber, ich habe immer um das nackte Überleben gekämpft"  
  
Doch jetzt hatte Kurts Neugier gewonnen "Gegen wen musstest du antreten?" Aragon klärte seine Stimme und fuhr fort  
  
"Gegen wen ich kämpfen musste? Gegen viel mehr als Untote und Menschen, viel Schlimmeres, als du dir denken kannst, aber die Untoten sahen aus wie meine Eltern und wie meine Freunde"  
  
Aragon verstummte langsam. Eine Träne rang sich abwärts durch sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ach, warum ich hier bin, ich wollte Harry besuchen" Harry der Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasly, die beide entweder getötet oder von Voldemort gefangen genommen wurden waren. "Ja klar komm, Ginny hat ihn heut morgen vorbeigebracht!"  
  
Und er ging in Richtung einer Wendeltreppe und stieg diese hinab. Und dort saß er in Mitten aller Kinder und spielte mit der Kette die ihn Aragon geschenkt hatte. Aragon stellte sich in eine Ecke und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bis er sich neben ihn setzte und seinen Zauberstab rausholte und ihn in eine Gitarre verwandelte. Er begann zu spielen und sein Gesang stimmte kurz danach mit ein.  
  
(Creed Lulalaby)  
  
"Das war schön!" sagte Harry als Aragon aufgehört hatte zu spielen. "Für wen hast du das geschrieben?" Aragon musste lachen. Ja für wen hatte er es vor langer zeit geschrieben? Er wusste es fast nicht mehr, doch immer wenn er das Lied hörte musste er an sie denken "Das Lied habe ich vor langer Zeit mal gehört und hab es dann zu meinem Eigen gemacht, es erinnert mich an meine alten Freunde die ich sehr vermisse." Wieder war Aragon etwas niedergeschlagen  
  
"Aber wenn du es spielt sind sie doch bei dir, also komm heb den Kopf und lächle" Aragon war erstaunt dies von einem Kind zu hören. "Ich denke du hast recht und das du mir ja gut auf meinen... ich meine deinen Stein aufpasst." Harry wurde rot, denn noch nie wurde ihm etwas so schönes geschenkt.  
  
"Weißt du wo meine Mama und mein Papa sind?" fragte Harry urplötzlich, als ob ihm diese Frage schon lange auf der Seele brannte. "Nein leider nicht, aber ich werde sie schon finden, versprochen!" Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und damit war es besiegelt.  
  
"So ich muss los, deine Schwester und die anderen befreien" Harry staunte als er Aragon das sagen hörte. "Keine Angst, Harry ihnen ist nichts passiert" Und er ging die Wendeltreppe wieder nach oben, um noch kurz mit Kurt über die Kinder zu reden. Doch nun musste er sich wirklich beeilen, denn er war kurz davor zu spät zu kommen.  
  
"Er öffnete sein versiegeltes Tor und trat ein, es waren immer noch Untote unterwegs, doch als sie ihn sahen verneigten sie sich und gingen zurück in ihren Sumpf. Die Reste der vernichteten Untoten verschwanden auf der Stelle und das Moor verwandelte sich wieder zu dem kleinen Waldstück, dass es vorher gewesen war. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte ein großer Teil der Kämpfer überlebt und trat nun an ihn heran. "Musste das wirklich sein?" hörte er eine Frau rufen "Dort is das Arschloch" hörte er einen Mann schreien. "Und alle stürzten auf ihn los um ihn umzubringen, doch hielt sie eine Art magisches Kraftfeld 2 Meter vor ihm auf.  
  
"Ahh wie ich sehe habt ihr die letzte Aufgabe mit Bravur bestanden. "Bestanden und auch noch mit Bravur, willst du mich verarschen?" schrie ein Mann aus der letzten Reihe. "Siehst du nicht wie viele wir verloren haben? Ginny und Nevill sind beide tot und was weiß ich wer noch" "Ruhe, alle miteinander!" schrie Aragon. "So ihr habt bestanden und seid von nun an berechtigt diese Schwerter zu tragen, doch nun lasst uns die anderen holen." Aragon deutete zu einer Wand und winktee mit einer hand. Sie verschwand. Und dort waren sie alle quicklebendig wie eh und je. "Aber ich dachte... du sagtest, wer überlebt kommt durch und die andern sterben" meinte Ginny als sie auf ihn zugerannt kam " Sagte ich das?" fragte er Ginny. "Ich sagte, die nicht durchkommen die ... na ja ich habe nie was von Tod gesagt!" Er stellte sich jetzt noch mal in die Mitte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr gestorben seid, oder wie ihr überlebt habt, das ist mir auch ehrlich gesagt egal, aber ich weiß das ihr euren tiefsten Ängsten entgegen treten musstet und das überstanden habt, deshalb habt ihr alle bestanden." Einen Raunen ging durch die Menge "Also hätten wir diese Prüfung nicht machen müssen ?" Doch Aragon antwortete ihm nicht und ging nun seine Wege, doch wurde er von einer kleinen schwarzen Katze aufgehalten, die auf ihn zugelaufen kam  
  
" Na meine kleine, was machst du denn hier?" sagte er zu ihr, obwohl er genau wusste wer es war. Sie hopste von seinem Schoß und ging auf einen Mann zu, der sich in die letzte Ecke verdrückt hatte. Sie schmiege sich an ihn und Aragon war klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Nun ging er auf denn Mann zu und reichte ihm die Hand um seinen Namen zu wissen  
  
" Aragon ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht" Doch der Mann sagte nichts. "Ginny würdest du bitte mal herkommen" rief er durch die Menge die abrupt stehen blieb um das Schauspiel zu beobachten. "Was den Streicher?" "Ich glaube ich hab euren Spion gefunden" Ginny wurde weiß im Gesicht und Neville der bei ihr war übertraf dieses noch um Weiten.  
  
Woher wussteset du das wir einen Spion hatten? Ich habe es dir doch nie gesagt, oder?" "Nein hast du nicht, aber glaubst du denn, dass ich mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Welt gehe? Es war mir klar als du mir heute morgen sagtest das Voldemort" einige Menschen erschraken "eine Armee gegen uns aufstellt und, das mein kopf hoch im Kurs steht, gab mir noch die letzten fehlenden Teile um Gewissheit zu haben." "Aber wie hast du ihn überführt?" wollte Neville auf einmal wissen "Ganz einfach, Kerbie" Die schwarze Katze löste sich auf und Kerbie stieg auf um Aragons befehle zu bekommen. "Oblivatre" rief er und Kerbie drehte sich mehrmals um seinen eigenen Achsen und ein Bild wurde projiziert, das einem Mann darstellte der das Kopfgeld auf dem Plakat erhöhte und eine silberne Kugel heraus holte, um mit jemanden zu sprechen. Und kurze Zeit später verschwand er in Richtung Ausgang und er traf sich mit niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy. " Also was hast du zu sagen?" doch keine Reaktion ging von ihm aus, er war still. Doch wurde es Aragon langsam zu viel er legte seine Hand auf seine Stirn und murmelte einen sehr alten nützlichen fluch. "Imperius" Es war ein Zauber, der es einen erlaubte in das wissen der anderen einzudringen. Nach ein paar Momenten ließ er los und der Fremde wurde abgeführt. "Aragon was ist?" fragte Ginny etwas besorgt. " Ich weiß Ich weiß........" Er atmete ganz tief durch. "Ich weiß wo deine Eltern sind Ginny." 


	9. Die erste Schlacht

Danke für alle Reviews........  
  
  
  
  
  
DIE ERSTE SCHLACHT  
  
  
  
Die Sonne stieg gerade auf, als Aragon zum letzen mal einatmete, um den Angriffsbefehl zu geben. Es war Wochen her, das Einer von ihnen richtig geschlafen hatte. Aragon schaffte es aus dem kleinen Widerstand einen Richtigen zu machen.  
  
Sie griffen nun öffentlich dunkle Magier und Todesser an. Sie waren meist in kleinen Gruppen unterwegs, aber auch als Armee, wenn es notwendig war Einrichtungen der Dunklen Seite zu überrennen. Die Schlachten liefen meist gut für die Aufständigen da Voldemorts Anhänger nicht damit rechneten von Magiern ohne Magie angegriffen zu werden. Es zahlte sich mehrmals aus, dass Aragon sie durch die Hölle schickte und nun hatte wirklich jeder der ausgebildet war Erfahrung in der Schwertführung.  
  
Selbst die Medi-Magier waren nicht unnutz, sie hatten einige Leben retten können, doch hatten sie auch Verluste in Kauf zu nehmen und so wurde eines Tages ein ganzer Trupp von 10 Personen in einen Hinterhalt gedrängt , gequält und getötet.  
  
Da steigerte die Wut der andere nur noch um so mehr und so wurde es für jeden zu einer persönlichen Fehde. Es wurde sogar vor Muggels angegriffen, doch begriffen diese meist nicht was vor sich ging, da kurz danach ihre Gedächtnisse geändert wurden.  
  
Doch sagten sich die Menschen, das ein Schatten durch die Gassen lief und die Muggelpolizei achtete überall darauf, aber Aragon und die anderen ließe sich selbst davon nicht abhalten. Jeder tat das was ihm befohlen wurde und das mit einem Elan, der kaum zu übertreffen war.  
  
Und an vorderster Front stand Aragon. Er hatte meist selbst die gefährlichsten Aufgaben übernommen und wae bisher immer ohne Magie ausgekommen. Er griff erbarmungslos an und er schaffte es immer wieder seine Leute zu motivieren, wenn sie wieder mal an einen Tiefpunkt angelangt war.  
  
Selbst der Spion den sie enttarnt hatten wurde lebendig freigelassen und mit einer Nachricht für Voldemort an die Luft gebracht und man hatte ihn sein Weg gehen lasen. Die Nachricht hieß nur : "Er wird wieder kehren. Nicht als der, der er einst war. Nimm dich in Acht. Niemand wusste was in der Nachricht stand, die Aragon ihm auf den Weg mitgab.  
  
Nun stand er auf dem Berg und kniete auf den Boden um etwas Erde aufzunehmen und es in seiner hand zu reiben. Das hatte Aragon sich angewöhnt und viele taten es ihm nach, denn es brachte ihn Verbundenheit mit der Erde, auf der sie kämpfen würden.  
  
Dort auf den Hügel stand das Ziel, dass er seit langem suchte. Nicht für sich, sondern für Ginny und ihren Bruder Harry. Es war der Ort, an dem ein Teil der Weasley familie gefangen genommen war. Doch wusste niemand wer noch über die 2 Inhaftierten Moly und Arthur Weasley hinaus in dem Gefängnis saß, doch sollte diese bald bekannt werden.  
  
Aragon wurde von einer Windböe an der Wange gestreift, sie war ungewöhnlich warm, was selten war in dieser Gegend.  
  
"So Ginny, jetzt auf ins Gefecht, was" Aragon schaute auf Ginny die dicht bei Neville stand. Doch sie schauten nicht zu ihm, denn vor ihnen lag eine große Ansammlung Kreaturen und Menschen die unter Voldemorts Kommando standen. Selbst Menschen in Rüstungen standen dort, alle aufgebaut um in die Schlacht zu ziehen.  
  
Es waren Tausende von Kreaturen versammelt und so sah die mickrige Armee, die Aragon aufzuweisen hatte wie ein Witz aus. Doch wusste Aragon etwas, was die andern nicht wussten und zwar das er genug eigene Kreaturen unter seinem Befehl hatte um das hier wie einen Kindergeburtstag aussehen zu lassen.  
  
"Also Voldi, was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!" sagte er laut und Neville und Ginny schauten ihn verdutzt an. Aragon hob die Arme und fing langsam an zu murmeln und zu summen und auf einmal fing es von überall, an jeder Flanke an zu leuchten.  
  
Plötzlich standen dort wo gerade nur Graß gewesen war Wölfe, Zentauren, Soldaten ähnlich denen, die Voldemort aufwart und zur größten Überraschung Bäume, die sich bewegten.  
  
"Ich glaube das sollte die Zahl wieder ausgleichen" Und Aragon wartete darauf, das die Hauptmänner der Kreaturen auf ihn zu kamen. Es war eine komische Prozession. Ein paar Zentauren, Wölfe, Menschen und ein paar Bäume kamen auf Aragon zu. Er begrüßte jeden von ihnen mit einer Verbäugung und redete mit jedem in seiner eigenen Volkssprache, was sich bei den Wölfen wie ein junger Welpe anhörte, der auf Futtersuche war.  
  
Doch bei den Bäumen hörte man nur ein leichtes Summen ertönen und nun erkanten sie das es sich nicht um Bäume sondern um Baumgeister handelte.  
  
Er schickte jedem Hauptmann eine Nachricht das sie die Positionen tauschen sollten, so das jeder von jedem gedeckt werden sollte.  
  
Eine stille kehrte ein, als ein großer Mann sich auf der Seite der Gegner seinen Weg nach vorne suchte. Es ging ein ängstliches Raunen durch die Menge. Alle hatten Angst. Die Soldaten ließen einen Schrei der nach "Kriegsfürsten" klang die Stille als erstes durchbrechen.  
  
Doch Aragon lächelte bloß und hob seinen rechten Arm und wo gerade noch der Kriegsfürst stand war ennur noch einige schwarze Stellen zu sehen. Wenn jemand genau drauf geachtete hätte wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass ein kleiner aber starker Feuerball auf den Fürsten zu geflogen war und ihn verbrannt hatte.  
  
Diese Attacke hatte jedoch sehr stark an Aragons Kräften gezehrt, es wurde ihm kurz schwindelig, doch faste er sich wieder und rief seinen Truppen nur ein Wort zu. "ANGRIFF"  
  
Plötzlich setzten sich beide Armeen in Bewegung, direkt auf einander zu. Aber es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis sie auf einander trafen. Sie trafen und es entstand ein Geräusch bei dem sich jedes Kind am liebsten über geben hätte.  
  
Die Soldaten trafen als erstes auf einander und führten wie es schien eine eigene Schlacht, doch leuchteten die Augen der Soldaten, die Aragon beschworen hatte in einem sanften grün.  
  
In jedem war das Eis aus dem hohen Norden der Welt der sie entsprangen, eine Eiswelt, in der es aber die schönsten Sommer gab die Aragon je erlebt hatte. Doch hier waren es Soldaten, die für eine Sache eintraten.  
  
Es schien als ob sie auf die Soldaten die unter Kommando Voldemorts standen Rücksicht nahmen, sie töteten nicht wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre. Jedoch waren sie die einzigen, die Rücksicht nahmen. Die Wölfe und Baumgeister waren da anderer Meinung und waren ohne Skrupel.  
  
Doch die Rebellen hatten das schwerste Los, denn sie durften keine Magie einsetzten, das hatte Aragon ihnen als erstes gesagt, denn die Lebewesen, die Voldemort beschworen hatte waren geknechtete und versklavte Lebewesen die unter seinem Bann standen, aber in ihrem Herzen frei waren.  
  
Nun war die Schlacht schon gut im Gange und beide Seiten hatten große Verluste erlitten, als Aragon aufstand und sein Schwert zog. Er hatte bisher noch nicht eingegriffen, doch wollte er nicht mehr mit ansehen wie Leute für ihn starben und er da saß und ihnen beim Schaffen (Zerstören) zusah.  
  
Aber seine Augen leuchteten nicht, wie sonst, sondern waren mit Trauer gefüllt, so dass man Aragon leicht übersah, denn jedes Lebewesen was noch am Leben war hatte mehr Glanz in den Augen als Aragon in dem Moment und so verschwand er aus Ginnys und Nevilles Blickfeld, die ebenfalls zugesehen hatten. Allerdings hatten sie fürs erste nicht vor in den Kampf einzugreifen, sondern planten und gaben Befehle. Die Medi- Zauberer die Aragon ausgebildet hatte taten alle ihren Job und auch wenn sie so viele gewesen waren hatte jeder doch für 5 arbeiten müssen, da sie beide Seiten verarzteten.  
  
Aragon kämpftet sich in der Zwischenzeit durch das Feld und eine Leichen pflasterte den Weg den er zurückgelegt hatte. Doch wurde er in dem Moment als er sich umschaute von einem Blitz getroffen und zu boden geworfen.  
  
Mehrere Feinde sprangen auf ihn zu und schlugen auf ihn ein. Ginny, die das von Weiten mit angesehen hatte schrie kurz auf und deutete Neville in die Richtung wo eben noch Aragon gestanden hatte. Neville war so, als sehe er dort, wo seine Frau ihm hinzeigte, einen ganzer Haufen Leichen liegen, aber er erkannte das er sich bewegte und alle auf etwas einschlugen.  
  
In dem Moment als er etwas zu seinen Soldaten rufen wollte leuchtete der Orkhaufen auf und die leblosen Körper flogen über das ganze Schlachtfeld und Aragon wirbelte mit seinem Schwert herum und tötete einen Feind nach dem anderen, vor allem die Zauberer die Voldemort unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Magie an diesem Ort schien auf null zu sinken und kein Magier konnte irgendeinen Spruch ausführen. Aragon aber schien die Magie pur zu sein und wirbelte damit durch die Gegend um ihn herum fing es an zu glühen und zu sprühen und die Feinde zogen sich vor Angst zurück, nicht vor ihm oder seiner Magie, sondern vor seinen Augen, die mit einem mal so hell leuchtete das alle der Zweifel befiehl und sie es mit der schlimmsten Angst zu tun bekamen die sie je gespürt hatten.  
  
Der Anblick schmerzte tief in der Seele und brannte im Gewissen und so lösten sich viele Gestalten in Luft auf, ohne das gegen sie ein Schwert erhoben wurde. Aragon schritt dennoch weiter. Und plötzlich stand er im Zentrum und schrie:  
  
"DIE ZEIT IST NAH DAS ENDE DER WELT WIRD KOMMEN!"  
  
Und der Himmel klärte auf und der Mondschein fiel auf ihn. Und er murmelte ein paar unbekannte Worte und alle ob Freund oder Feind wurden vom Boden gerissen und konnten sich weder rühren noch einen Finger bewegen.  
  
Doch ließ der Zauber mit der zeit nach und als sie wieder erwachten aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf waren Voldemort und sein Gefolge, was sich retten konnte, verschwunden.  
  
"Wo?" krächzte Ginny schmerzend. Doch antwortete Aragon schon auf ihre Frage "Er ist fort, sich neu versammeln" Nun lasst uns weiterziehen und die Burg besetzten. Und Aragon schritt voran und ihm folgten einige der Rebellen, doch nicht alle. Einige waren von dieser Welt geschieden und andere waren des Kämpfens so müd das sie nach hause gingen.  
  
Und andere ruhten noch und wollten den anderen die reisten den rücken stärken. Und so kam es, dass sie mit 20 Männern und Frauen den Ort betraten an dem Ginnys Eltern gefangen waren.  
  
Doch sollten sie dort noch einen alten Freund treffen, der lang für tot gehalten wurde und er war nicht der Einzige.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
So ich habs endlich geschafft diese Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Na ja hatte es eigentlich schon lange fertig aber mein PC war da anderer Meinung und hat beschlossen in flammen auf zugehen wo sehr viele Dateien (alle) verloren gegangen sind. Denn die Festplatte war dann schwarz na ja was solls ein neuer Anfang also auf ins NEUE  
  
Gruß  
  
Kerbie 


	10. Potter

Aragon stand alleine auf dem Hügel. Es war nicht irgendein Hügel sondern es war ein Grabhügel. Dort waren die toten Soldaten und Kreaturen beerdigt worden die bei dieser Schlacht gestorben waren, doch sollte es bis zu unserem Ende der Geschichte noch zu weiteren kommen. Doch soll dies hier noch nicht beredet sondern nur angesprochen werden.  
  
Aragons Mine war ausdruckslos, warum wusste er selbst nicht. Er hatte die erste Schlacht geschlagen, doch sollte nur noch eine in der Zukunft stattfinden und noch eine war vorgesehen, aber sollte es nicht um ihn gehen, sondern um sein jüngeres Ich, was Jahre verloren ging.  
  
Aragons kleiner Kirby saß auf seiner Schulter und versuchte ihn durch Geräusche aufzuheitern, aber Aragon war nicht danach, er fragte sich warum so viele Lebewesen sterben mussten nur um ein paar Personen zu befreien.  
  
Sie hatten dies freiwillig getan und keine Magie dieser oder jener Welt hätte diese Armee stoppen können doch war es Aragons Aufgabe diese sicherzustellen, denn alles hätte niemals geschehen dürfen und das wusste Aragon als einziger am besten.  
  
Es war nicht so bestimmt und die Mächte waren nicht im Gleichgewicht. Aragon leicht in Gedanken versunken schaute hinauf zum Himmel. Es würde eine klare Nacht werden die dem Anschein machte nie enden zu wollen. Jedoch war es Aragon und Kerbie egal. Das war schon lange nicht mehr ihre Welt und Kerbies war sie nie gewesen, doch kümmerten sie sich um sie, wie ihnen geheißen war und wie Aragons Herz es ihm befahl.  
  
Nun schaute er nach einem Stern, der leicht funkelte und je länger der ehemals Unbekannte ihn anstarte, desto heller schien er zu werden. Es war einer der letzten Sterne die für Aragon anfingen zu leuchten, als die Welten noch jung waren. Sie waren in jeder Welt vorhanden doch sah Aragon diesem Stern an das seine Zeit bald kommen sollte und er verlosch. Doch war das schon Jahrhunderte her und das Ausmaß sollte bald bekannt werden und etwas die Welt verändern.  
  
Jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich zu den Türmen und Kerkern um die Gefangenen zu befreien, doch hieß es immer noch einige versprengte Truppen der Gegner gefangen zu nehmen, jedoch wurde keiner mehr getötet als die Grabhügel noch frisch waren und Simsala der Heiler war der letzte der in dieser Schlacht unter die Erde gebracht war. Er schützte mit seinem Leben einige verletzte Soldaten. Sowohl Aragons als auch Voldemorts und er sollte hier sein ende finden und Ruhm ereilte ihn trotzdem und diese Schlacht bekam den Beinahmen Simsalas Ende.  
  
Als er als letzter der Mannen und Frauen unter die Erde kam hob Aragon seine Arme gen Himmel und senkte sie auf die Erde. Und als er sprach ging seine stimme durch alles und jeden, egal wie verschlossen er gewesen sein mochte wie viel Hass in seinem herzen war. Kaum einer verstand seine Worte, doch musste er es nicht um zu begreifen das Aragon diesem Stück erde Segen brachte:  
  
Sonnenschein und der wind bläst Und meine Hoffnung ist wie der Herbst Braun werdend Es scheint das ich immer falle Doch bedeutete es mir nichts so wie es sollte Ich fühle mich in Ruhe wenn man sagt Ruhe in Frieden Am Ende werden deine Tränen trocknen  
  
Und keine Angst über dich kommen  
  
Nur die Hoffnung Und das ist alles was du brauchst Bis an das Ende aller Zeiten Wenn wir wieder aufeinandertreffen Und bis dahin sollst du erblühen und kein Unrecht soll dir wiederfahren  
  
Und an dem Ort wo so viele Soldaten und Menschen standen wurde es urplötzlich hell, doch verdunkelte es sich sofort wieder und in keiner Dimension und keiner Welt wurde in diesem Moment gekämpft, alles stand still und seither wurde auf diesem Grabhügel nicht mehr gekämpft oder Blut vergossen, er war heilig und jeder der ihn betrat wurde mit Ruhe und Frieden beherrschst egal wie kriegslustig oder grausam er gewesen sein sollte und nun war der Weg zu den Gefangene frei.  
  
Aragon war der Erste, der auf das Portal zum Eingang der Gefangenen aufbrach, andere waren noch zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihren Kameraden beschäftigt. Aragon aber betrat den ort nicht an dem so lange das Dunkel und der Schrecken gelebt hatten, er stand davor und schaute um sich, als ob er einen alten Freund wieder zu sehen erwatete, doch nach wenigen Momenten lehnte er sich an die Wand des Portals und er atmete tief durch und es wurde dunkel, so dunkel wie es seit Anbeginn der Zeiten nicht mehr auf der Erde gewesen war. Schnell jedoch sollte es wieder vergehen, aber Aragon war diesmal verschwunden und manch einer fragte sich wo er geblieben sein mochte.  
  
Nun betraten Ginny und Neville das Gefängnis und mit ihnen noch einige andere und sie befreiten alle Gefangenen und brachten sie ins Freie, um sie zu heilen und sie dann so schnell wie möglich ins Versteck zu bringen, denn sie waren davon ausgegangen das Voldemort bald zurückkehren würde um seine Macht und seine Rache zu üben.  
  
So kam es, dass Ginny ihre Eltern wieder fand und viele andere gefunden wurden die für tot gehalten worden waren. Unter ihnen war ein Mann der große schwarze Augen hatte und am übelsten zu gerichtete war. Man erkannte ihn erst als man ihn gereinigt und ihm etwas zu essen gegeben hatte. Doch er war krank und sollte nicht mehr allzu lang auf dieser Welt verweilen. Ginny beugte sich zu dem Mann der vor ihr lag und erkannte ihn nach wenigen Augenblicken.  
  
"Ohh mein Got das ist Sirius Black, Harrys Parte und wir dachten er wäre tot. Was Harry das wohl bedeuten würde, das er noch lebt" sagte sie zu Neville, doch viel ihr im selben Moment wieder ein, dass Harry Potter schon lang von der Welt geschieden war.  
  
Aragon wurde lange nicht mehr gesehen doch hörte man viel von ihm. Er nahm es mit mehreren Legionen von Voldemorts Truppen auf und verteidigte Muggel oder ärgerte Voldemort bei Muggelauftritten für seine politische Kariere und so kam es das Aragon erst nach Monaten ins versteck zurückkehrte. Es war schon spät am Abend als Aragon im Versteckt eintraf und er sah, dass alles dunkel war und doch fing er an zu singen:  
  
Die Straße gleitet fort und fort, weg von der Tür wo sie begann, Weit überland, Von Ort zu Ort, Ich folge ihr so gut ich kann.  
  
Ihr lauf ich raschen Fußes nach Bis sie sich groß und breit verflicht Mit Weg und Wagnis tausendfach. Und Wohin dann? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Die Straße gleitet fort und fort, weg von der Tür wo sie begann, Zur Ferne hin , zum fremden Ort, Ihr folge ich denn, wer wandern kann  
  
Und einen neuen Ziel sich weithin, Zu guter letzt auf müden Schuh, Kehr ich zur hellen Lampe ein Im Warmen Haus zur Abendruh.  
  
Aragons Stimme war freudig, wie von einem armen Kerl, der tagelang reiste, nur um am ende wieder mit seiner Familie zusammenzutreffen, doch hatte Aragon keine Familie zu de er zurückkehrte sondern zu seinen Freunden die seine Familie nicht ganz ersetzten.  
  
Aber als seine Stimme durch das gesamte Versteck hallte gingen lichter hie und dort an und die Fenster öffneten sich um den Mann zu bestaunen der es am Abend wagte die Ruhe zu stören. Doch erkannten sie Aragon wieder und in allen Ecken hörte man seinen Namen, aber das Bild, das dazu passte war gewandelt. Aragon war wohl noch dunkel gekleidet trug nun aber einen Mantel auf den ein Weißer Baum aufgestickt war und er hatte ein Schild auf dem Rücken, welches von dem besagten Mantel bedeckt wurde.  
  
Und seine Harre waren wild und ungebändigt und er wirkte jünger. Die größte Veränderung die man sehen konnte wenn man Aragon kannte, was kaum einer tat, waren jedoch seine Augen. sie waren jung wie die eines neugeborenen Kindes und doch heller leuchtend, als die natur es jemals werden wird.  
  
Ginny gesellte sich schnell zu ihm um ihm von Sirius zu erzählen. Sie wusste selber nicht genau warum sie das tun sollte, doch strebte ihr inneres Aragon es zu erzählen und Aragon lauschte ihr mit aller Kraft und wurde etwas bleich als Sirius Name fiel und wollte sofort zu ihm gebracht werden. Doch man sagte ihm, dass er sich bis zum morgen gedulden müsse. . Aragon ging nun zurück zu seinem Zimmer und fiel auf sein Bett und redete mit Kerbie der immer wieder um ihn herum schwirrte und Aragon auf eine Idee brachte. Also sprach er zu ihm: "Flieg zu Sirius und schaue für mich nach ihm."  
  
Und der kleine Ball tat das was man von ihm gewünscht hatte. "Oblivate (Nachschauen)" flüsterte er in den Raum und er sah einen Älteren Man auf einem Krankenbett liegen, der nicht gesund aussah, doch erkannte Aragon ihn als Sirius wieder und schaute ihm die halbe Nacht zu, wie er unter Schmerzen und Alpträumen schlief. Doch beruhigte sich der Schlaf als er durch Kerbie den Gesang von Aragon hörte:  
  
He spents in california whatching in the stars and loking the big screen....... She spents in the north park whatching the people as they past....... What can be that mean Now in dreams we run......... She just want some peace of that streets..... Ist that to much... Just one thing to go on.... Just to life one dasy in that shoes..... Yeah...Ohhhh Flling in to this in dreams... we run away... I could be like that i would give everything.... What would i do.........  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es nun so weit, Aragon traf auf den Paten des berühmten Harry Potter, Sirius Black. Es war nicht ihr erstes Treffen, doch wusste das kein Mensch auf Erden. Es war früh am Morgen als Aragon von einem kleinen rundlichem Etwas geweckt wurde, dass er verschlafen wie er am dem Tag war - Er hatte in der Nacht noch lange wach gelegen und in die leere seines Raumes geschaut und ab und zu auf Sirius- nicht als seinen kleinen Weggefährten Kerbie erkannte.  
  
Doch schaffte es der kleine Wicht nach dem 12. Versuch Aragon zu wecken immerhin das nach ihm ein Kissen geschmissen wurde und Aragon aufstand und sich waschen ging. Im Bad hüpfte eine kleine Eule auf und ab, die einem Zettel am rechten Fuß hatte.  
  
An den Inhalt konnte sich Aragon später nicht mehr erinnern, aber etwas wie "Er ist wach und will dich sehen unterzeichnet Ginny" wird wohl drinnen gestanden haben. Als Aragon auf der Straße erschien und er den künstlichen Himmel sah wusste er das an diesem Tag eine Legende wieder ins Leben zurückkehren würde und eine andere wieder zu seinem Ursprung zurückkehren würde.  
  
Es war ein komischer Morgen, er traf viele unterwegs mit einigen unterhielt er sich über seine Taten seit der Befreiung, doch andere schien er zu meiden oder sie mieden ihn, doch hatte er am Tag immer ein Lächeln für alle übrig und er sang immer noch nebenbei das Lied, dass er gesungen hatte als er zurückgekehrt war, doch in stark gekürzter Form.  
  
Die Straße gleitet fort und fort, weg von der Tür wo sie begann, Weit überland, Von Ort zu Ort, Ich folge ihr s gut ich kann . Nun kam er auch am alten Kurt und seinen Kindern vorbei, doch erwartete er nicht den jungen Harry dort vorzufinden, da er ja jetzt seine Eltern wieder hatte.  
  
Er hatte weder ihn noch seine Eltern seit den Ereignissen gesehen, doch nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem alten Herren wusste er das es allen gut ginge und das Harry den Stein noch immer bei sich trug und ihn nicht aus der Hand gab.  
  
Nun kam er nach vielen Umwegen doch zum Krankenbereich. Es war mittlerweile kurz vor Mittag. Erst wollte er nicht eintreten, doch tat er es als der kleine Kerbie ihn einen ermutigen Schubs in den Rücken gab, dass Aragon einen Meter weiter flog.  
  
Als Aragon sich umdrehte pfiff der kleine Ball nur und zischte ab und wurde erst später wieder gesehen. Nun stand Aragon vor der Tür und nach Minuten, die ihm wie Ewigkeiten vorkamen trat er ein und setzte sich neben den in Mitleidenschaft geratenen Mann, der nun mehr tot als lebendig war, doch sollte er nicht eher sterben als Aragon seine Geschichte erzählt haben sollte.  
  
"Na alter Junge wie geht es dir?" sagte Aragon kurz. Sirius der in seinem Bett lag drehte den Kopf zu ihm, als wäre ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden, dass noch jemand im Raum war.  
  
"Ich habe von Ihnen gehört und von den Taten, die Sie für Muggelgebohrene und die Famileie Weasley und für alle Zauberer vollbracht haben" er machte eine kleine Pause "Aber frage ich mich warum Sie dies taten, ich habe gehört Sie kannten meinen Patensohn Harry Potter und denken ihn woanders kennen gelernt zu haben?"  
  
Aragon schwieg kurz und erzählte ihm kurz was von seinen Kenntnissen über Harry Potter. "Ich hab ihn kennen gelernt in einer Welt des Schreckens, der Schönheit und der Vergänglichkeit doch existiert er nicht mehr, zumindest nicht so das ihr ihn erkennen würdet"  
  
Das machte Sirius sauer und traurig und er brüllte "Das kannst du nicht wissen ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn immer erkennen würde, ich kenne ihn seit Ewigkeiten." Stille trat ein, die erst unterbrochen wurde als Ginny ins Zimmer kam und Sirius seine Medizin gab und sich anstellte zu gehen als Sirius nachsetzte: "Er ist vor Ewigkeiten gestorben, deshalb denke ich nicht das Sie ihn je kannten und ich würde Sie jetzt bitten zu gehen." Aragon stand auf und beugte sich zu Sirius hinüber und sagte ihm mit Wut verzerrter Stimme  
  
"Du würdest deinen eigenen Patensohn also wiedererkennen, wenn er vor dir stehen würde, so wie ich und dir sagen würde, das er nie starb, sonder die Jahre über in einer anderen Welt gelebt hat?"  
  
Als ob er seine Worte unterstreichen wollte ließ Aragon seine Arme wie bei einer Verbäugung fallen und der Raum verdunkelte sich und ein Leuchten ging einzig und allein von Aragon aus und das machte Ginny und Sirius große Angst. Doch schien es als ob sich Aragon verändern würde. Sein Aussehen wurde ihnen beiden vertrauter und sie erkannten ihn bald, doch fehlte nur eine Sache um ihn klar als denjenigen zu identifizieren der er einst gewesen war und das war seine blitzförmige Narbe.  
  
"Harry" keuchten Ginny und Sirius im selben Moment und Ginny fiehl in Ohnmacht und hätte sich verletzt, wenn Harry sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. " Aber wie kann...." Sirius Frage wurde von Harry unterbrochen. "Alles zu seiner zeit Sirius lass mich mich erst mal um Ginny kümmern!" und er setzte sie in einem Stuhl ab und setzte sich neben sie  
  
. Und so kehrte Harry Potter wieder in die Welt der Magie zurück und doch hatte er sein größtes Abenteuer noch vor sich, aber erst musste er seine Abenteuer, die er hinter sich hatte erzählen...  
  
Doch dies im Nächsten teil meiner Geschichte...... Also immer die Ohren und die Augen offen halten, wenn ihr lest .......Neue Welten  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- 


End file.
